Renacer
by Ichi Beilschmidt
Summary: Aquellos cuyo destino fue sacudido por la historia, nacerán normalmente, se enamorarán y serán felices en algún sitio. Gilbert no recuerda nada de anteriores vidas, y mucho menos esa vida como el país que una vez fue. Sin embargo, el destino provoca su encuentro con un joven llamado Feliks. Es la primera vez que se conocen, pero cuanto más se acercan, los recuerdos van apareciendo.
1. Chapter 1

_¿Qué significa para ti todo lo que estás haciendo?_

No comprendía la pregunta. No al menos desde la perspectiva que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Era extraño, rozaba lo inusual verte a ti mismo, en un lugar que nunca antes habías conocido o presenciado, como si el tiempo y el espacio jugasen con tus sentidos, alimentando tu alma y mente de dudas y preguntas cuyas respuestas jamás llegarían. Esto era lo que Gilbert estaba experimentando. Su actual piso ubicado en Berlín había desaparecido, y como un sustituto, una especie de sótano de excesiva humedad y carente de calidez se había convertido en su nuevo ambiente. Pero aquel detalle no era el más escabroso. Cuando quiso reparar en su vestimenta, la sorpresa inundó las facciones de su pálido rostro. Su habitual ropa, desarreglada, común, ya no estaba. Un uniforme militar negro se ajustaba a su cuerpo, sin embargo, seguía impresionándole el hecho de que se veía a sí mismo, a otra persona que era él.

_Que quizás pueda ver otra vez a mi bandera alzarse y volver a ser un país._

Esa había sido la respuesta a la pregunta que no conseguía entender. Lo había dicho con tanta firmeza, con tanta seguridad e incluso con la melancolía plagada en cada tono emitido por su garganta. Su otro yo, se dirigía hacia un receptor. Esta segunda persona le daba la espalda. Unos brazos delgados abrazaban su propio cuerpo, tendido en el suelo y clavándole la mirada desde ahí, desafiante. Su aspecto denigrante no se comparaba con la fuerza de su espíritu. Ojos verdes. Había visto muchos. Pero estos simplemente no pudo ignorarlos o catalogarlos como cualquiera. Esos ojos despertaban en él una serie de emociones desconcertantes e impulsivas.

_Antes tu bandera se alzaba... que no seas un imperio como antes no significa que dejes de existir._

_Yo no quería llegar a esto… ni quería que desaparecieras._

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y todo su alrededor desapareció, desvaneciéndose. Gilbert abrió los ojos de una forma desmesurada, incorporándose violentamente de la cama en la que descansaba. Su respiración ascendía y descendía por segundos, rápida y descontrolada, los latidos de su corazón le taladraban la cabeza y el sudor frío recorría parte de su espina dorsal y nuca. Era la tercera pesadilla de la semana. Aunque realmente no supiera cómo clasificarla, ya llevaba noches en la que sueños de aquel tipo se reproducían, robándole la tranquilidad. Nadie de su entorno conocía la causa de sus malas noches, puesto que Gilbert consideraba que, si se lo contaba a alguien, nadie le creería. Además, tampoco estaba por la labor de darle vueltas a algo que posiblemente serían productos de su subconsciente, y simplemente ciertas cosas debía de dejarlas estar. Suspiró, viendo que las sábanas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, al igual que su ropa y todo lo relacionado con su habitación, que estaba bastante desordenada. Chasqueó la lengua en signo de molestia, ya que no le gustaba para nadar tener que ordenar, no era ese tipo de hombre responsable y le gustaba vivir a su aire, sin ningún tipo de preocupación. De mala gana, se levantó completamente de la cama, rascándose la espalda con pereza, ya que para dormir solo se ponía unos pantalones negros cuya tela le abrigaba por las noches. Estaba dispuesto a desayunar cuando, al fijar la vista en un reloj digital algo magullado debido a todas las veces que lo había tirado al suelo, marcaba más de las nueve.

-¡Joder!- soltó, corriendo hacia el baño y pillando del suelo la primera ropa que veía.-¡Voy a llegar tarde al curro!

Gilbert Beilschmidt. De raíces alemanas, viviendo en un piso modesto y humilde en Berlín, veinte años. Criado siempre entre hombres en su familia, debido a que, según su padre con el cual ya no seguía entablando una relación que todo hijo debería tener con su progenitor, su madre había fallecido nada más él nacer. Por lo cual, la figura materna le había faltado en aquellos importantes primeros años de existencia que cualquier niño tendría o desearía tener. No había probado nunca lo que era disfrutar de una madre, y mucho menos del cariño que se podía recibir de ella, tampoco cómo ofrecérselo a las personas de su alrededor. Era descuidado, orgulloso, no tenía tacto en diversos sentidos, altanero y generalmente siempre estaba solo. Tomando la decisión de independizarse dos años atrás, había vivido con el dinero justo pero saliendo airoso todos los meses que pasaban. Terminó acostumbrándose a ese estilo de vida, sobreviviendo en incontables y diferentes trabajos en los que había ido adquiriendo experiencia a pesar de no haberse anclado en unos estudios que podían asegurarle un futuro. Pero ahora, Gilbert no se detenía a pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Él no podía permitirse eso, además, había ido en contra de todo: familia, vida de estudiante, comportamiento adecuado y madurez para alguien de su edad…

Pequeños detalles, se decía constantemente. ¿Quién los necesitaba? Mientras tanto, sus piernas intentaban correr lo más que le permitían, haciéndose paso entre la gente de la calle, empujando o chocándose con alguna que otra persona a la que apenas se paraba para pedirle disculpas, añadiendo que había cruzado un peatón sin mirar el semáforo, escuchando cómo le pitaban en protesta ya que estuvo a punto de ser atropellado, pero Gilbert pensaba que tenía más prisa que cualquiera de ellos y los ignoraba por completo. Cuando llegó a las puertas de un local de aspecto viejo con papeles repartidos en su escaparate, sonó una campana que anunciaba cada vez que alguien entraba. Casi sin respiración, Gilbert levantó el brazo en señal de que estaba ahí, pero al levantar la cabeza, vio a su jefe con una expresión no muy alentadora.

-¡Beilschmidt, esta es la séptima vez que llegas tarde a tu puesto!- gritó con voz grave y amenazante.-¡He tenido que llamar al que cubre el turno de la tarde!

-¡Maldita sea, que no estoy sordo!- para desgracia de Gilbert, él nunca había aprendido a controlarse, ni siquiera a mantenerle el respeto a sus superiores, y menos si estos solían tratarle de mala gana. No tenía demasiada paciencia, y él no estaba predispuesto a tragarse su orgullo y su dignidad. A consecuencia, perdía los trabajos con extrema facilidad y por ello se veía obligado a buscarse otro.- No volverá a pasar, esta vez se lo digo en serio ¿contento?

-¿¡Y debería creérmelo!? ¡La misma palabrería barata de siempre!- luego le señaló con desdén.-¿¡Acaso te has visto!? ¡Para variar vienes desarreglado, no tienes apenas un poco de presencia para un trabajo serio como este!

-Solo es repartir cuatro papeles de mierda en las puertas de las casas….- inquirió Gilbert, alzando una ceja, irónico.- Además ¿qué de malo tiene mi aspecto? Ya querrían muchos tener a un empleado con este físico….

-¡Largo de aquí imbécil, estás despedido!- sintió cómo era empujado fuera, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero se sostuvo de una pierna hasta recuperar de nuevo la estabilidad. Le dirigió una mirada llena de molestia al que ya iba a considerar su antiguo jefe. A causa de los gritos, algunos se detenían a mirar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.- ¡Continúa así y acabarás pudriéndote en la calle! ¡No vuelvas por esta zona, y no esperes el sueldo de este mes!

-¿¡Qué!?- Gilbert eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba, así que, cuando le cerraron la puerta en las narices, golpeó esta con las manos.-¡Ábreme maldito viejo amargado! ¡Tienes que pagarme este mes joder! –al no recibir respuesta y ver a través del cristal que el hombre iba a llamar por teléfono, el albino tuvo que deducir que si seguía de esa manera, acabaría llamando a la policía, y eso no le convenía en absoluto. Con rabia, le dio una patada a la puerta antes de largarse corriendo, por si acaso se le ocurría salir a por él. Al cruzar la esquina de la próxima calle, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, frunciendo el ceño, maldiciendo en voz baja y queriendo desahogarse con cualquier cosa que pillara por ahí, para descargar su rabia y desacuerdo ante lo que acababa de pasar. No quería dejarlo así, pero no le había quedado más opción. ¿Ahora qué haría? Se pasó la mano derecha por la nuca, despeinando aún más si se podía su cabello. Estaba tratando de pensar y buscar una solución, pero si se ponía a buscar trabajo ahora, seguramente le llevaría todo el día, o incluso toda una semana. El trabajo en aquellos tiempos era complicado de conseguir. Sin embargo, mostrando una sonrisa llena de seguridad, acumuló aire para seguidamente expulsarlo, poniéndose en marcha.

-Vamos, que el mundo no se acaba aquí. ¡Ese estúpido viejo se arrepentirá de haberme despedido!- soltó una carcajada, ausente de las miradas que le estaban dirigiendo. Ya que había perdido la mañana, no tuvo más remedio que volver a su piso para recoger uno de los muchos currículum que había hecho cada vez que lo echaban de un trabajo y tenía que buscar otro. En realidad, sería un milagro que alguien aceptase aquel papel arrugado cuya letra era casi ilegible de lo espantosa que era, sin embargo para el albino era una de las caligrafías más hermosas que jamás habían existido en Berlín, incluso presumiendo de su talento no reconocido. Su pagado positivismo no descendió en lo largo del día a medida que recibía negativas una tras de otra por parte de las personas que dirigían o llevaban a cabo un local y oficio. Gilbert no solía ser negativo gracias a su peculiar personalidad, aunque cuando los rayos anaranjados del atardecer empezaron a acariciar los edificios de la capital, mostrando un cielo colorido y cálido, le hicieron darse cuenta que aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que se había creído al inicio de la mañana. Ya no sonreía como antes, simplemente mostraba sin reparo una mueca de desconsuelo, como si fuera un niño pequeño cabreado al que no le ofrecían lo que este pedía. Hastiado, tomó asiento en uno de los bancos situados en un paseo cuyos árboles mecían sus hojas gracias a la brisa que estaba produciéndose en esos momentos. Con las piernas estiradas de cualquier manera y con los brazos cruzados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, contemplando el cielo. Qué asco, se repetía en su mente. ¿Por qué todo había salido así? Bueno, tampoco ha ido tan mal, se dijo a sí mismo. ¿En cuántos trabajos le habían rechazado? ¿Diez, tal vez? ¿O ya había perdido la cuenta entre los que había buscado en la mañana y los de la tarde? Qué importaba. Mañana sería otro día, y antes de que acabase la semana, tendría un buen trabajo y procuraría despertarse temprano cada vez que tuviera que asistir. Nada más pensarlo, emitió un quejido, no quería levantarse a horas tan tempranas, y menos cuando por las noches, de vez en cuando, solía emborracharse, por no decir lo difícil que era despertarse al día siguiente sin una bonita y dolorosa resaca. ¿Acaso no se podía ser eficiente y disfrutar de esas cosas a la vez? Había intentado en trabajos de todo tipo. Cartero, repartidor de periódicos, del pan, de pizza (al menos en aquel no tendría que levantarse tan temprano, pero por lo visto ya tenían al personal suficiente y el dueño no podía darse el lujo de estar pagando a más personas) trabajar con las mercancías de un supermercado, dependiente de alguna tienda de deportes (que casi le iban a coger, pero por sus pintas desaliñadas, algo sucedió que no les inspiró confianza en la entrevista) incluso en una gasolinera. ¡Ni en una jodida gasolinera! Por supuesto, no había recurrido a ser barrendero de la calle o recoger la basura porque, si ni siquiera se dignaba a recoger su casa, menos iba a recoger la mierda de los demás. ¡Para eso que recogieran la suya! Dejó de pensar en todo el ajetreo que había sufrido hoy, abandonando el banco para dirigirse al piso, cenar y acostarse. Seguro que antes vería una aburrida película que dieran en esos horarios nocturnos y acabaría por dormirse en su sofá, solía pasarle muy a menudo. Pero, cuando dio unos pasos, avanzando para encontrar el metro más cercano, se detuvo al encontrar de lleno con una alta figura que se alzaba al finalizar el paseo que segundos antes acababa de dejar atrás. Era una estatua de bronce, la cual representaba a un hombre cuyo porte se glorificaba sobre un robusto caballo, con un uniforme militar de alguna época que Gilbert seguramente no conocería. Debajo de la estatua, se situaba un pedestal que se componía de tres partes que estaban ocupadas por más soldados y caballos. Por una extraña y desconocida razón, al observar aquello, un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago, y por un momento pensó si el almuerzo le había sentado mal, pero era una circunstancia diferente. Era como si, al mirar el rostro del la estatua, encontrase una identidad familiar, una esperanza de algo que no sabía discernir con exactitud, unas fuerzas escondidas que querían resurgir, pero Gilbert lo relacionó con que estaba cansado y ya era hora de volver. Aunque, antes observó lo que estaba inscrito en una pequeña placa, justamente a su misma altura, leyendo en voz alta:

-Friedrich el Grande, rey de Prusia desde 1.740 hasta 1.786- alzó una ceja, y una sonrisa burlona se instaló en sus labios, mirando de nuevo a la estatua.- Así que 46 años gobernando ¿eh? Te lo montaste bien para haber sido rey de un lugar que ni tu madre debió de conocer. ¿Prusia? ¿En serio? ¿Qué hace algo como esto en Berlín?

Pero el tono de sus propias palabras le dolió. Sacudió inmediatamente la cabeza, echando un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca. Se le iba a hacer tarde para el metro. Entonces, parecía ser que el que estuviera allá arriba en el cielo jodiéndole la vida en todos los aspectos, quiso ser caprichoso con su tiempo, porque unas voces desprovistas de amabilidad estaban formando un alboroto justamente por el mismo paseo en el que Gilbert había descansado anteriormente. Un grupo de jóvenes, no supo si de su misma edad o un año menor que él, acorralaban a alguien en el centro, riéndose en su cara y arrebatándole unos libros, los cuales unos no dudaron en tirarlos al suelo, y otros los alzaban para que su dueño pidiera desesperadamente que se los devolviera. Gilbert los miró desde la lejanía, por su aspecto estaba claro que eran estudiantes, portaban mochilas y objetos que los delataban, quizás de instituto o quizás universitarios. El albino no tendría estudios ni sería el más educado de su generación, pero aquellas voces que hablaban tan alto le estaban molestando. Sin embargo, él no era el indicado para llamarles la atención. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y largarse, pero un lamento y el sonido de más libros y cosas al caerse, por no añadir el de un cuerpo, consiguió que sus ojos volvieran a centrarse en la escena que se estaba desencadenando. Un bolso cruzado, de tamaño medio suficiente para guardar una serie de objetos, estaban repartidos por el suelo, y alguien que estaba de rodilla intentaba recogerlos, sin embargo uno de los jóvenes le cogió por el cabello, tirando de él. Supo que aquello no iba con él y que cada uno debía de sacarse las pulgas por sí mismo, pero al descubrir que la persona que estaba siendo maltratada se trataba de una chica, no lo pensó más. Una cosa era una pelea de borrachos o de otra cualquier índole, pero meterse con alguien que no podía defenderse y sobre todo cuando estaba en desventaja en cuanto al número, no le parecía de valiente precisamente.

Los chicos reían y se carcajeaban a gusto. Uno de ellos, quien sostenía el cabello rubio de la persona a la que estaban agrediendo, acercaba su rostro de una forma un tanto peligrosa.

-¿A que tu inteligencia no es capaz de ayudarte a la hora de la verdad?- el desconocido que estaba recibiendo aquel abuso, bufó, desviando la mirada y sin demostrar en ningún momento debilidad.- ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

-¿Le hacemos una cara nueva?- inquirió otro del grupo, poniéndose en posición, apretando el puño.-¡Así dejará de ser tan afeminado!

-Como que no es mi culpa que tu cara sea igual que la de un gorila que no se ha lavado los dientes durante mucho tiempo- soltó sin tapujos el joven, que aunque realmente le doliera lo que le estaban haciendo, sabía que había sufrido cosas peores que esa.-Si creéis que esto me va a suponer algún trauma o algo, os aconsejo que os sentéis esperando. ¡Porque no va a suceder nunca!

-¡Maldito gilipollas!- gritó otro, pero entonces uno hizo un gesto de tal manera que le avisara de que se estuviera quieto.-¿No piensas hacerle nada?

-Ya que parece ser que no tiene tanto miedo de nosotros, podemos hacerlo de otra manera- sostuvo el rostro del chico, y la mirada lasciva que le dirigió no le gustó, creándole náuseas.-Para ser franco, la verdad es que parece una chica. ¿Y si nos lo llevamos y le obligamos a que nos haga unos… favores? Seguro que así le humillamos a base de bien.

Estaba ya reuniendo la fuerza en la boca para escupirle a ese malnacido, no iba a dejarse abusar de esa forma, pero se fijó en que una mano pálida tocaba el hombre de quien justamente había hecho esa proposición. El compañero de su clase, malhumorado, se dio la vuelta, espetando:

-¿Qué coño pasa ahora?- pareció molestarse más, porque le escuchó decir.-¿Y tú quién eres?

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado hacer esa asquerosa proposición tuya? ¿Antes o después de que acabe contigo?- y ahí estaba Gilbert, enseñando su media sonrisa, pero era evidente que hablaba con molestia.- Haré que te metas esa educación tuya por el culo como sigas abusando de esta persona. Contaré hasta cinco por tu vida y la de tus cobardes seguidores. Además, te aconsejaría que eligieses bien tu próxima jugada, sería una pena que te expulsaran de donde sea el lugar en el que estudies, porque acabo de grabar todo con el móvil. ¿Qué dirían tus profesores o tus padres al ver cómo te estás metiendo con una pobre chica?

Todos los presentes se quedaron pálidos ante tal declaración, y aunque Gilbert pudiese estar mintiendo a la perfección, no se quitó el gusto de hacer crujir sus nudillos y propinarle un puñetazo en plena cara al matón. Este cayó de bruces, gimiendo de dolor, y los demás, intimidados, ayudaron a su amigo levantarse, largándose de allí con el rabo entre las piernas. Por suerte, no había mucha gente por allí por lo que nadie tuvo la necesidad de llamar a la policía, y aquellos jóvenes a pesar de creerse muy valientes tenían miedo a la mínima, seguro que era los típicos chicos que aún dependían de sus padres y vivían de los mimos y caprichos que se les ofrecía.

-Creo que les he dado un buen escarmiento- dijo orgulloso, girándose hacia la persona que en esos instantes, le estaba observando sin habla. Gilbert, más centrado en su hazaña que en aquel detalle, le ofreció la mano. El aludido tardó en pestañear, contrariado, pero no quitaba la vista de encima de él. Aceptó su mano, absorto, siendo levantado muy fácilmente por el albino. Este, empezó a tirarse cumplidos a sí mismo.- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llego a estar aquí? Tienes mucha suerte de que alguien como yo anduviera por este lugar. Sé que te ha maravillado mi capacidad de noquear a esos gilipollas, pero es normal, yo en tu lugar también me hubiera sorprendido. Una chica tan bonita como tú no debe de estar paseando por estas zonas sola…

-Soy un chico.

La voz de Gilbert se detuvo en un silencio totalmente abrupto, como si le hubiesen robado la respiración de repente. Observó una vez más a la persona que acababa de salvar, esta vez parándose a ver mejor su físico. Ropas bonitas y perfectamente conjuntadas, aunque Gilbert no supiera mucho de eso, debía de admitirlo, realzaban su cabello que estaba anudado en una pequeña cola, dejando caer mechones de cabello rubio a ambos lados, aunque ahora estaba algo despeinado debido a que le habían tirado de él, pero seguía estando bien. Su rostro, de facciones suaves y delgadas, justamente como las que luciría una chica de su edad, por no destacar que su cuerpo en sí, era delgado y parecía frágil, al igual que sus manos.

-Vamos, no hace falta que me vaciles para deshacerte de mí….- la ''_chica_'' en cuestión negó con la cabeza firmemente. Parecía tan serio que Gilbert ya no lo dudó más. Lentamente, le señaló, parecía haber metido la pata hasta el fondo.-¡Joder eres un tío!

Pero a pesar de que había dicho esas cosas, Gilbert calló y dejó de parecer tan afligido por su descubrimiento al fijarse en los ojos del chico en cuestión. Sus ojos verdes no dejaban de mirarle, y lo que más le inquietó, era que, bajo la oscuridad que ya se estaba cerniendo sobre ellos, brillaban como si una alegría que para Gilbert era totalmente desconocida, crecía en la expresión del joven. Por no añadir, que daba la sensación de buscar en los ojos rojos de Gilbert, un atisbo de reconocimiento, un anhelo inexplicable.

Gilbert no lo entendió, y mucho menos le reconoció. Podía ser doloroso…

_…pero después de haber desaparecido como país, aún con sus recuerdos intactos, encontrarse con Gilbert era mucho más de lo que Feliks podía desear._

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Aquí vamos de nuevo con otro fic Pruspol. Por si el summary no les aclaró o si este capítulo resultó ser algo desconcertante, la trama de esta historia gira en torno al hecho de que, una vez desaparecida Prusia nuevamente, Gilbert ha renacido en forma humana, pero no como país. En cambio Feliks, también le ha sucedido lo mismo, sólo que él sí que conserva sus recuerdos. Por lo tanto, el fic girará en torno a las guerras y a muchos hechos históricos entre Prusia y Polonia, entre otras cosas. Pero en general se centra en la relación de estos dos, una relación que mucha gente desconoce y que deberían de conocer, la gente que le guste tanto el Pruspol como a mí, me entenderá. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

El silencio entre ambas personas se prolongó de tal manera que ninguno de los dos parecía atreverse a pronunciar apenas una palabra que fuera la causante de destrozar aquel ambiente que acababa de formarse. Sin embargo, cuando ya el albino tuvo la sensación de que si no decía algo, su confusión iría a mayores, la persona que había considerado por error una chica, soltó una risa que en cierta manera, le desconcertó. No sólo porque le resultó ser la risa más dulce y pura jamás escuchada, que a dicho pensamiento, Gilbert se sintió un vomitivo cursi de primera, haciendo inconscientemente una mueca con los labios nada más pensarlo, sino por el hecho de que él mismo no creía haber mencionado algo digno de burla ¿o era la expresión que estaba mostrando ahora, tras haber cometido tal metedura de pata? Frunció el ceño, chasqueando la lengua en señal de su evidente irritación.

-¿De qué demonios te ríes?- cualquier persona en su sano juicio contestaría así a alguien que apenas conocía, pero en el caso del albino, todo era una excepción.- ¡Te acabo de salvar el culo de esos imbéciles, así que más respeto!

El joven rubio no le hacía caso, ya que continuaba encontrando muy divertida la situación, puesto que su risa no cesaba, hasta que trató de controlarla, pasándose el dedo índice por la esquina de ambos ojos. Gilberto estuvo seguro de que había murmurado algo, pero no distinguió de qué palabras se trataba exactamente. Lo que no esperó de ninguna manera, era que en lugar de recibir un reproche, recibiera una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Acaso era normal que alguien te sonriera después de haber dicho algo así?

-¿No se supone que deberías de tratar mejor a las chicas? ¿Ya no me escoltarás hasta casa por si me hacen algo? ¿O sea, qué clase de salvador eres tú?- se tapó la boca con la mano un segundo, evitando tener que reírse de nuevo. En cambio Gilbert, fruncía más el ceño, ahora sintiendo incluso hasta vergüenza por la humillación recibida. El joven estudiante suavizó su expresión, mostrándole un rostro amable ¿por qué estaba tan feliz? Gilbert se supuso que sería porque le había salvado.- Igualmente, gracias por ayudarme.

Gilbert no supo qué responder ante eso. Creyó que no recibiría un agradecimiento después de haber confundido su género y haberle contestado tan mal, por lo que de repente, un remordimiento que no solía sentir se instaló en él, suspirando de modo exasperante, echando un vistazo a todas las cosas que permanecían esparcidas por el suelo. Podría haberse largado ahora mismo y dejarle así, al fin y al cabo eran dos desconocidos y Gilbert no poseía la cortesía que el resto de los mortales tenían. Pero no supo por qué, se agachó y comenzó a recoger los objetos personales de aquel muchacho. En ese instante él no lo percibía, pero estaba siendo observado bajo una mirada que demostraba mucha sorpresa, hasta que en sus labios se instaló una pequeña sonrisa que Gilbert no llegó a ver en ningún momento.

-No hace falta que hagas eso…- musitó el joven, agachándose a la misma altura, recogiendo también sus pertenencias. Fue guardándolas una a una en el bolso que tenía. El albino, sonriendo con suficiencia y altanería, le entregó parte de lo que había podido recoger, sacudiéndose las manos acto seguido.

-Hago lo que me plazca, por lo que esa frase no tiene mucha validez en mí - el rubio aceptó un par de libros que el otro se había encargado de recogerle.- Deberías estar agradecido por haberme molestado en recoger tus cosas. No todos disfrutan de mis atenciones.

El chico de ojos verdes realizó un gesto que consistió en taparse la poca con la mano, y Gilbert no tardó en dar cuenta de que se estaba volviendo a reír nuevamente de él. ¿Pero qué le causaba tanta gracia para reírse de manera consecutiva? ¿Tenía la cara pintada de un jodido payaso? Sin embargo no se detuvo en pensar en ello. Con el poco orgullo que le estaba quedando, dio media vuelta, murmurando una serie de palabras en voz baja en su idioma, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y retomando el camino que debería de haber escogido desde que tuvo la oportunidad. ¿Para qué se molestaba en ayudar a la gente, por una vez que lo hacía, si así se lo pagaban? Imaginando y suponiendo que ya lo había dejado atrás y que seguramente cada uno decidió volver hacia su destino, el sonido de unos pasos corriendo se hicieron mucho más cercanos hasta que descubrió que aquel estudiante se situaba a su lado. Mostraba una sonrisa amable con una mezcla de diversión, escondiendo sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, inclinándose hacia delante para ver mejor al albino. Gilbert alzó una ceja, si se fijaba detenidamente, incluso los movimientos del chico eran ¿femeninos? Y mucho menos quiso pensar que hasta poseían cierto encanto. Arrugó el ceño, no sabía qué demonios le ocurría hoy, así que todo lo relacionó con el cansancio. Una vez divisó las escaleras que les guiarían en dirección al metro, no pudo callarse:

-¿Sueles ser así de acosador con tus salvadores o es que no te has resistido a mí?

-¿Y tú sueles imaginar ese tipo de cosas porque realmente no suceden o tienes una pésima forma de intentar acaparar la atención?- tocado y hundido, pensó Gilbert con hastío. A pesar de las palabras que le dirigía, el chico le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora, parecía que el hecho de picarse mutuamente fuese como una especie de entretenimiento del que disfrutaba.- Necesito coger el metro para volver, simplemente. ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

-Solo tengo que pasar por tres paradas- se limitó a contestar, esquivando a la gente. Ahora mismo estaban en hora punta, por lo que había bastante movimiento. Aquello provocaba agobio e incomodidad al de ojos rojos, aunque le gustaba armar escándalo no le agradaba que lo efectuaran en su lugar. Echó un vistazo a las indicaciones y a los mapas colocados en cada pasillo que cruzaban. Tuvieron que bajar otras escaleras hasta llegar al indicado. El ruido de las vías chirriar señalaba la cercanía del transporte.

-Yo también- inquirió su nuevo acompañante, que por lo visto seguiría estando a su lado hasta que bajaran del metro.

El suelo tembló levemente, y a los pocos segundos, el metro ya estaba ahí. La rapidez con la que se detuvo, abriendo sus puertas para dejar paso a la gente, ocasionó una brisa que siempre solía producir, y el chico tuvo que sujetarse los mechones que caían en ambas mejillas, colocándoselos tras la oreja. Gilbert le miró de reojo, pero trató de hacerlo con disimulo para que no fuese tan evidente. En el interior, el ambiente era sobrecargado, y apenas cabía más personas, puesto que muchas de ellas habían recurrido a apoyarse en las puertas después de que estas se cerraran para iniciar el viaje. Gilbert buscó a tientas algún asiento libre, pero eso era misión difícil. Entonces, se percató que la presencia que anteriormente permanecía a su lado, ya no estaba. Lo descubrió entre dos hombres que le duplicaban tanto la edad como la altura, y por su expresión, era innegable que se sentía incómodo y con cierto temor. Eso despertó de una forma extraña su curiosidad ¿por qué se mostraba intimidado por la presencia de gente desconocida? Con él no se había comportado así, quizás porque le había ayudado y en cierta forma, se había ganado su respeto, puesto que los términos de confianza eran aún tempranos para utilizarlos, continuaban siendo dos personas que casualmente se habían encontrado ese día. Observó que una mujer abandonaba un asiento, y por impulso, empujó como pudo a las personas que le alejaban del chico, sosteniendo su mano sin previo aviso y tirando de él. El susodicho titubeó ante tal acción, sin comprender.

-¿Qué…?

-Siéntate ahí, no quiero que me des más problemas si vuelven a meterse contigo- dijo Gilbert como excusa, quien se mantuvo de pie durante el trayecto, sujetándose a una de las barras amarillas del metro, cercana a donde estaba ahora el rubio.

-No todo el mundo se mete conmigo- replicó este, aceptando la oferta, sentándose.-Como que esos imbéciles de antes eran compañeros de clase.

-Eso me parecía- comentó, llevándose por la primera impresión y el aspecto de ellos.- Al menos tenían la pinta de ser niñatos privilegiados que pasan una mierda de estudiar.

-¿Tienes también a gente así en tu clase?

-No estudio- había respondido sin querer de una forma tajante, por lo que para corregir ese error, añadió rápidamente.- Pero me busco la vida trabajando, aunque…

Una mueca que rozaba el mal humor se instaló en cada una de sus facciones, convirtiéndose en el producto de una desilusión que al principio de la mañana no le había invadido, pero que por fin lo había hecho. Nunca permitía que los pensamientos negativos ocuparan su mente, si Gilbert conocía un lema era el de nunca rendirse bajo una circunstancia, puesto que en toda su vida había experimentado miles de situaciones desafortunadas de las que salió airoso y con éxito, pero al acordarse de su estado y que finalmente volvería a casa sin un puñetero trabajo de fundamento, el malestar en él aumentó como la espuma. Su acompañante, que pudo ver perfectamente el aura no tan animada que destilaba, provocó que hiciera unos pucheros, obviamente siendo ignorado por el otro, aunque lo prefirió así, por lo que entonces dijo:

-¿No has encontrado uno?

-Pero lo encontraré- aseguró como si lo diera por hecho, se negaba a tener que admitir que aún estaba en la búsqueda y que quizás, solo quizás, no lo aceptarían en ninguno.- Necesito un poco más de tiempo, es todo.

No sabía por qué estaba contándole de repente aspectos de su vida que no le diría a cualquiera, y por un instante le dio la sensación de estar utilizando demasiado su cerebro cuando generalmente no se detenía a analizar aquel tipo de cosas tan comunes y carentes de importancia. Inmerso en su propia frustración, no logró a discernir cuándo había sido el momento en el que el joven al que le había cedido un asiento que él mismo podría haber aprovechado, sacaba un móvil de su bolso, y empezaba a teclear botones, como si estuviera mirando algo. Poco después, tironeó con suavidad la chaqueta de Gilbert, acaparando su atención.

-Apunta este número de móvil- ante su mirada interrogante, el rubio le guiñó un ojo.- Es alguien que conozco de la Universidad, es el jefe de la cafetería a la que suelo ir a menudo. Creo recordar que últimamente se estaba quejando porque le faltaba una persona más para cubrir personal, ya que somos bastantes estudiantes a los que atender. ¿Te interesa?

-¿No me la estarás jugando, verdad?- preguntó él con desconfianza, y eso pareció resultarle de lo más comprensible al otro, aunque le mostró una mirada de indignación.- Eh, que no todos los días un mocoso te resuelve la vida por obra de vete a saber quién.

-Oh, disculpe, viejo- un tic en su ojo derecho apareció al escuchar al de ojos verdes decirle eso, chasqueando la lengua y sacando también su móvil, yendo a su agenda y listo para apuntar el número en cuestión.- Al final la desesperación es la que gana.

-Cierra la boca- masculló, atento a los números que después le recitaba, asegurándose de haberlo apuntado correctamente. Escuchó un suspiró por parte de él, y algo que murmuraba como si se estuviera quejando de algo, pero Gilbert no consiguió distinguir el qué. Una vez guardado, metió el móvil en su bolsillo.- ¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Eh?- el chico parecía estar distraído, por lo que le miró.-¿A qué te refieres?

-No me conoces- dijo claramente, puesto que era la verdad.-Si hubiera llegado a ser otro, podría haberme aprovechado de ti. Ni siquiera habrías llegado a este metro, y tu destino sería uno completamente distinto. No puedes ir fiándote de cada gilipollas que se te cruce por delante.

-Pero no eres otro, eres tú ¿no? Y tú eres quien se atrevió a meterse en una pelea que no le concernía, aunque fuera imprudente y estúpido por tu parte. Independientemente de que me hayas confundido con una chica, eso fue bastante gracioso.- Gilbert no supo qué rebatirle ante eso, sintiéndose avergonzado por la última mención, entornando los ojos.- Así que, te devuelvo el favor. No es como si te estuviera agradeciendo la vida tampoco.

Tenía razón, se dijo Gilbert para sus adentros. Tampoco era para tanto. Las tres paradas que tuvieron que pasar les indicó que en la siguiente, ya debían bajar. El albino hizo paso entre aquella masa aglomerada, dando codazos a la gente de mala gana para que también dejasen pasar a su acompañante, quien tras él, sonreía por lo que el otro estaba haciendo. Al abandonar el metro, salieron de la estación, dando ya lugar a las calles de la capital.

-Nos separamos aquí- declaró Gilbert, señalando con un gesto de cabeza el camino que él debía de tomar ahora.

No se instaló un nuevo silencio al igual que la misma ocasión en la que había ayudado a aquel chico, pero de una manera que no entendía, sintió que sería extraño que de repente, se separasen. Quizás sería porque se había acostumbrado a su presencia durante el metro.

-Espero que te vaya bien en la entrevista, si no te cogen, es que definitivamente eres un completo incompetente- Gilbert ya estaba dispuesto a replicar, pero entonces el chico se giró, tomando un camino contrario al suyo, despidiéndose, agitando la mano mientras se alejaba.-¡Adiós!

-¡Oye tú!- le llamó, haciendo que el rubio se detuviese por un momento. ¿Qué le quería decir? Ah, sí. Recopiló la voz necesaria para pronunciar aquella sencilla palabra, no solía decirla demasiado, y tampoco quería perder su usual apariencia de hombre sobrado de sí mismo.- Gracias. Por el número y eso.

Entrevió un rastro de felicidad en esos ojos verdes, provocando que brillasen durante unos segundos, hasta que se encogió de hombros y se perdió entre el gentío, sin contestar al albino porque realmente no tenía nada que contestarle, o eso se supuso él. En cambio, Gilbert permaneció quieto, observando el camino y el lugar donde momentos anteriores, había estado allí, de frente. La vida era muy curiosa, pero el albino no sería quién para reflexionar sobre ello, tampoco se detendría en cosas como esa. Por lo que, cuando llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo quitarse los zapatos sin necesidad de utilizar las manos, tirando la chaqueta de cualquier manera a un lado, cuyo aterrizaje seguramente habría sido el suelo, echándose sobre el sofá. No se molestó en encender la televisión, y pensó que sería mejor llamar mañana al número que le acababan de dar. Ahora mismo no eran horas para llamar, y si conseguía por primera vez en su vida levantarse temprano, algo que dudaba, podría concretar la entrevista y si lo aceptaban, trabajar pasado mañana. Cerró los ojos, aunque sin remedio, cayó en el mundo de los sueños, apenas sin haberlo planeado. Pero el último pensamiento que tuvo, fue que al final, no le preguntó el nombre al chico. Qué más daba, pensó, probablemente no volvería a cruzarse en su camino.

* * *

_Fría nieve. Un bosque en el que sus árboles muertos estaban desnudos, sin apenas una hoja verde que adornasen sus hojas. El ambiente era calmo, pero la brisa, cuya temperatura helaba a más no poder, cortaba su piel. La tranquilidad se rompió, ladridos de perros, él los seguía. Corría, corría como si su vida dependiese de ello, y una rabia invadía cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo, apretaba los dientes y la mandíbula, no iba a escapar, no esta vez. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a cuestionar su autoridad? ¿Por qué no le hacía las cosas más fáciles? ¿Por qué no se había limitado obedecer sus órdenes, a permanecer a su lado a pesar de la situación? Quería huir de él. No quería estar a su lado. Cuando distinguió su figura, también intentando escapar desesperadamente, alzó la pistola y sus dedos se aferraron al gatillo, apretándolo. Eso le hizo detenerse, cayendo en la nieve, tiñéndola de un rojo, el rojo de la sangre. La bala le había rozado la pierna. Y él, él sonrió, sonrió de triunfo, pero a su vez no había querido recurrir a esa vía de escape. ¿No importaba el precio para mantenerle bajo su poder? Aún no podía hallar la respuesta. Dejó de correr, para avanzar lentamente hacia el cuerpo caído, a su objetivo, que trataba por todos los medios no lamentarse de la herida recibida. El otro en cambio, sonrió. La sonrisa más perversa y frívola que jamás había llegado a mostrar._

_-¿Creías que ibas a huir de mí con tanta facilidad?- formuló de forma irónica, acallando a los perros con otro disparo que lanzó en dirección al cielo.- No eres ni más ni menos que un país demacrado._

_-O sea, creo que el demacrado eres tú, yo al menos no me he convertido en un asesino del tres al cuarto- la sonrisa que le dirigió estaba llena de total desprecio._

_La ironía que antes había presentado, se desvaneció, observándole con una seriedad inusual en él, avanzando con lentitud hasta que la misma sonrisa de desprecio que su presa le había dirigido, se instaló en sus labios. Le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha._

_-¿Qué decías? A mí me hablas con respeto- le sujetó del cabello, un cabello rubio que conocía muy bien, o al menos en ese momento, se le hizo muy familiar._

_-¡No te debo ningún respeto!- gritó el herido con rabia acumulada, intentando zafarse de él.-¡No me toques con tus sucias manos, asqueroso nazi!_

_-Deberían cortarte esa sucia lengua que tienes. Pero tiene arreglo, te coloco la pistola en la boca y ya está. Pero ¿sabes? Te daré una oportunidad, si pides clemencia y me ruegas, quizás me lo piense. Y piensa bien tu respuesta, no querrás que niños inocentes paguen por tu desobediencia ¿verdad?_

_Había tocado su punto débil, y en cuanto vio su expresión triste e impotente, bajando la mirada, la molestia se instaló en él. Lo hacía todo por su nación, por su gente. ¿Hasta qué punto era capaz de humillarse y rebajarse? ¿Habría él hecho lo mismo por el país que ya no era? ¿Qué tipo de maldición era aquella, por qué ellos tenían que arriesgarse por todo el mundo? No era justo. Pero era el destino por el que debían correr todos._

_-Está bien….tú ganas…. pero… no le hagas nada, por favor…_

_Si las lágrimas hubiesen tenido color, el soldado habría descubierto que su ahora prisionero lloraba desconsolado, porque sus lágrimas se habrían quedado impresas en la blanca y gélida nieve._

* * *

Obviamente, al día siguiente, Gilbert se había despertado tarde, y para colmo, había tenido otra pesadilla. Esta vez, la pesadilla no había sido vista desde una tercera persona, sino que él mismo era la persona en cuestión. Seguía apareciendo con el traje de soldado, pero lo que le provocó náuseas en el estómago, era que se trataba de él mismo vestido con ropas nazis. No se había molestado mucho por saber o informarse sobre la historia en general, menos la de Alemania, pero no era tan imbécil para no saber que los nazis habían sido gente despreciable. Hizo acopio de concentrarse y en llamar al número que le concedería su próxima entrevista. Aquel mismo día, se había reunido con el dueño de la supuesta cafetería. La incomodidad fue presente en su cara al tener que entrar en el campus, que estaba repleto de estudiantes y que desafortunadamente, tenían su misma edad, mayores o eran un año menor que él. No le gustaba ese tipo de ambiente, pero tuvo que esforzarse, por lo que ignoró todo lo que le rodeaba, entrando al local en cuestión. Estaba conectado con una facultad de la que ahora no recordó el nombre, y a esas horas algún que otro alumno andaba por allí. Cuando llegó, le recibió de inmediato un viejo de aspecto amable, con bigote blanco y cabello del mismo tono, iba encorvado al caminar por la edad, y sus gafas se le resbalaban de la nariz. La entrevista no fue larga, pero la respuesta que le dio el anciano hizo que el albino levantase el puño hacia arriba y le diera palmadas en la espalda.

-¿¡Que tengo el trabajo!?- el anciano asintió con una sonrisa, aunque casi cae al suelo por los golpes en su dolorida espalda. Gilbert no podía creérselo.-¡Ha hecho la mejor decisión de toda su vida! ¡No le defraudaré viejo!

Su ahora ya jefe no se mostró ofendido en ningún momento por aquella palabra, simplemente se reía en voz baja, diciéndole que tenía mucha jovialidad y que seguro que agradaría al resto de estudiantes que acudían a su cafetería. Ese día, Gilbert llegó a su piso con una sonrisa que no cabía en sus labios, y se dispuso a celebrarlo él solo. Él día siguiente a ese, fue su primer día de trabajo. Le costó muchísimo conseguir levantarse a la hora adecuada, pensó que cuando volviera tendría que ponerle remedio, y llegó cinco minutos tarde, pero el jefe no le reprendió, sólo le dijo que fuera limpiando las mesas y colocando las sillas y butacas. La vestimenta de Gilbert fue ofrecida por el propio servicio, ya que los trabajadores que se instalaban recibían el uniforme por el jefe, aunque era complicado buscar la talla adecuada de cada uno. Por suerte, Gilbert consiguió la suya. Constaba de unos pantalones de tela negro, camisa de botones blanca y en algunos momentos, tenía que anudarse un pañuelo blanco alrededor de la cintura, que parecía un delantal, sólo que no era completo. La verdad que el trabajo no era difícil. Lo que si podía ser un poco estresante era la hora del descanso, cuando todos los estudiantes de diferentes carreras venían en masa y hasta se empujaban por querer que se les atendiera primero. Llenaban toda la barra, y el escándalo que formaban era inmenso. Gilbert procuró no contestar mal a ninguno de ellos, y pidió para sus adentros que no perdiera la paciencia a la mínima, ya que precisamente de eso no poseía mucho. Algunas chicas se le quedaban mirando cuando las atendía, pero él tampoco les prestaba demasiada atención, sólo se limitaba a darles lo que le pedían, y aunque él presumiera de ser un perfecto hombre y ser el héroe de las mujeres, la verdad era que nunca había salido con una, y lo extraño, era que tampoco había desarrollado el interés por ellas. No era un tema que le preocupase, y mucho menos lo consideraba fundamental en la vida de alguien. No era tan malo estar solo ¿no?

Cuando la cosa comenzó a calmarse y algunos alumnos comenzaban a disiparse, mientras se encargaba de limpiar los vasos recién lavados, descubrió a un grupo de chicos que acababan de entrar e iban a tomar una mesa. Entonces, repentinamente se les hizo conocidos, y cuando uno de ellos iba a dirigirse a pedir algo, pareció arrepentirse al verle, porque su rostro se tornó muy pálido. Gilbert sonrió de lado, pero de forma maliciosa. Se trataba, ni más ni menos, de los chicos con los que se había peleado para salvar al que ahora debía su trabajo. Dejó el vaso y se aproximó a su mesa. Los chicos centraban sus miradas en otra parte o hablaban de temas banales para pasar desapercibidos, pero cuando Gilbert estampó la libreta para tomar los pedidos, todos permanecieron quietos y tensos.

-Vaya, vaya, el mundo realmente es un pañuelo- la sonrisa de Gilbert les ocasionó escalofríos, parecía que de un momento a otro fuera a atacarles de la manera más imprevista.-Seremos buenos colegas ¿verdad? No me gustaría tener que recurrir a ciertos métodos….

-N-nosotros no….

-Os estaré vigilando, cabrones- su sonrisa desapareció durante un instante.- Perderéis el pescuezo como os vea molestando de nuevo al chico con el que os estuvisteis metiendo.- pero al segundo, volvió a aparecer la sonrisa.- ¿Desean algo?

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

-Una pena. Si cambiáis de opinión, acercaos a la barra.

Se retiró, muy satisfecho. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a su puesto, ya alguien estaba sentado en una de las butacas de la barra, ya atendido, puesto que una taza humeaba al lado de unos libros que tenía. Cuando le vio de frente, le reconoció. Ahí estaba, revisando algunos textos. Al desviar la mirada de ellos, se encontró con la mirada del albino, y enseguida le dedicó una sonrisa. Apoyó los codos en la barra, y luego la barbilla en las manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Por lo que veo, ha funcionado mi idea- se denotaba perfectamente que estaba contento por la decisión de Gilbert.- Sinceramente, no creí que llegases a considerar mi oferta.

-Necesitaba el trabajo- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. Inevitablemente, sus ojos se percataron de que hoy, llevaba el cabello suelto. La pesadillas que había tenido, revivieron en su mente como una película, provocando que se metiera de lleno en ellas, olvidándose por un instante dónde estaba. Aquel cabello rubio se asemejaba muchísimo al de la persona que aparecía constantemente en ellos, aunque aún no había descubierto su rostro, a pesar de haber soñado tantas veces con él. Y sabía que era él, porque la voz que dejaba salir por su garganta, era masculina. Y que de hecho, también se parecía a la de ese joven. Sin embargo, volvió a la realidad cuando el chico de ojos verdes chasqueó los dedos frente a él, despertándole de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Es de mala educación ignorar a la gente cuando te habla!- se quejó, poniendo morros. Gilbert parpadeó, contrariado, no contestó porque aún estaba asumiendo lo que le acababa de suceder.-Nada, ni caso, sigues como un idiota. ¡Te he llamado como cuatro veces! ¿Estás seguro de que estás capacitado para esto?

-Arg, cállate- fue lo único que pudo contestarle.-¿No tienes clase ahora?

-Pues sí, justamente me iba. Me alegro de haberme encontrado contigo otra vez, en serio.

Estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse, pero antes, Gilbert preguntó.

-¿Sueles andar solo frecuentemente?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- el chico alzó una ceja, aunque luego se mostró un poco decaído.- Bueno, realmente es una larga historia. Pero básicamente es porque me ven como a un bicho raro.- estaba claro que eso le molestaba, ya que el albino pudo ver cómo fruncía el ceño.- Pero no les culpo. Supongo que lo soy.

-Lo preguntaba porque el día en el que nos conocimos estabas solo, y hoy veo que es más de lo mismo. Generalmente la gente universitaria suele ir en grandes grupos o con amigos. Y si esos chicos de la otra vez se metieron contigo, explica muchas cosas.- aquel hecho le molestó sin entenderlo, aunque luego añadió.- Siempre puedes venir a caerte por esta barra y darme conversación. Eres el único alumno que conozco y los demás son jodidamente insoportables.

El otro estuvo a punto de reírse, pero entonces miró la hora que era y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¡Tengo que irme, la clase empieza dentro de poco!- cogió sus libros y se despidió.-¡Nos vemos!

Gilbert vio cómo se iba, y sin quererlo sonrió como si aquel joven no tuviese remedio. Se dirigió a coger unas cajas que tenía que llevar a la parte trasera, donde se guardaban las botellas de agua y demás. Pero, se dio cuenta de que un libro se había quedado en la barra. Suspiró con molestia, seguramente algún despistado se lo habría dejado. Al cogerlo, vio que se trataba de un libro de historia. Leyó el título, y distinguió una palabra que captó su mirada casi de inmediato. Polonia. Cuando miró la etiqueta, o más bien pegatina donde estaba inscrito el nombre del dueño, un dolor fuerte de cabeza le atenazó.

**Feliks Lukasiewicz.**

_¿Es ese tu nombre? ¡Pues yo en tu lugar me andaba con ojo con Hungría!_

_¿Y… tú quién eres?_

_¡Soy Prusia, y lidero la Orden de los Teutones! ¡Seré el mejor país jamás conocido e invadiré a todos! Puedes llamarme también el fantástico, o simplemente Gilbert. ¡Kesesese!_

Tuvo que agacharse, llevando las manos a su rostro, apretando los dedos por encima de su cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Aquellas voces se disiparon de sus oídos, las había escuchado claramente, como si estuvieran allí.

¿Qué había sido eso?

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Pues aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo. Contestar al comentario de **Alex Beilshmildt. **Decirte principalmente que me gustó muchísimo tu comentario. Todo lo que tú expresaste en él es lo que yo también de alguna manera siento con esta pareja, y sí es cierto que todo tendrá un matiz interesante por el hecho de que Feliks recuerde y Gilbert no. Es más, en este fic se apreciará el proceso por el que Gilbert tendrá que experimentar de conocer de nuevo a Feliks, recordarle como país y sobre todo, su relación con él. Espero no defraudarte (ni al resto) a medida que vaya avanzando. ¡Muchas gracias!

Informar que a cada persona que comente sin tener una cuenta en fanfiction, gustosamente le responderé por aquí, a medida que vaya subiendo los capítulos. ¡Cuídense!


	3. Chapter 3

Las doce de la noche. Oscuridad era lo único que podía apreciarse a través del cristal de una de las ventanas que componían el piso de Gilbert. La luna reflejaba su luz blanca, mostrando un esplendor etéreo y pálido que a más de uno le hubiera embelesado si se habría quedado durante unos segundos mirándola. Por supuesto, ese no era su caso. Sus ojos parecían estar más concentrados en un programa de televisión, de los pocos entretenidos que solían echar a esas horas, pero la verdad era que por vez primera, no estaba prestándole su completa atención. Su cuerpo y alma permanecían allí, tumbado de cualquiera manera en su sofá, después de un día agotador en el trabajo. Sin embargo, su mente estaba cavilando en otro tipo de cuestiones que no le dejaban distraerse a su gusto. Por tercera vez consecutiva desde que había llegado a su hogar, la mirada de Gilbert se desvió en dirección al suelo, donde, cerca del sofá, se encontraba el libro que había encontrado aquella mañana en la barra de la cafetería de la Universidad. Nada más recordar el fuerte dolor cabeza que le había invadido, la frente del albino se arrugaba inconscientemente, como si no quisiera tener que rememorar la molestia que ello le causó. Aún así, una molestia curiosidad le instaba a coger ese libro y mirar sus páginas.

Aunque para ser más exactos, ya lo había hecho. El albino no era de esas personas que se mantenían quietas, por lo que cuando llegó a su piso, lo primero que hizo fue tirar de cualquier manera su chaqueta, sentarse y ojear sus páginas. Pero en el mismo instante que lo hizo, se arrepintió, puesto que no entendía nada, o más bien, le resultó aburrido.

Pero eso solo fue la primera vez que lo abrió.

Luego, hubo una segunda vez.

En ese segundo intento, se detuvo más a leer lo que ponía. Nada le sonaba en absoluto. Hablaba de numerosas batallas y victorias de un país que, aunque intentase ubicarse, no lograba conseguir qué territorio alguna vez había recibido como nombre Polonia. A medida que avanzaba en la lectura, pasando páginas y mirando palabras clave, se dio cuenta de que todas esas palabras, todos esos acontecimientos, giraban en torno a ese país. O territorio, ya que Gilbert estaba seguro de que hoy en día, ningún país se llamaba así. O eso creía.

Desistió en seguir.

Cenó comida precalentada, se dio una buena ducha, y se puso su usual pantalón de pijama.

Hubo una tercera vez.

Fue en el sofá, antes de encender la televisión. Esta vez se fijó en los numerosos apuntes que el dueño se había encargado de escribir, todo en alguna esquina o en los espacios en blanco que había alrededor. Estaban escritos con lápiz, con una letra pulcra y cuidada. Diversas caritas, con expresiones que a Gilbert inconscientemente le arrancaron una pequeña sonrisa de burla, se presentaban en las correcciones. Algunas frases eran tachadas, para a continuación sacar una flecha. Más de una, citaban así:

_Y aquí es cuando me invade Prusia POR CUARTA VEZ._

Al lado había una cara que inflaba los morros.

Sin saberlo, Gilbert sintió algo mezclado con el orgullo y el resentimiento. También, un deje nostálgico por ver escrito aquel nombre otra vez. Prusia. Inevitablemente recordó la estatua. Friedrich. Prusia.

Agitó la cabeza, despejando tales pensamientos. Siguió curioseando los demás.

_No se mencionan a los ponies. ¡O sea, esto es un ultraje!_

_Como que son idiotas los que hicieron este libro. ¡Polonia también hizo alianzas con Prusia!_

En cierto modo, aquello era extraño. Pasó más páginas, queriendo ver más apuntes de esos, Gilbert debía de admitir que le resultaba de todo menos serio, y le entretenía más que toda la historia que se relataba en cada capítulo. Entonces, se detuvo en un título.

_Batalla de Grünwald._

Su propia reacción le causó sorpresa. Nada más leerlo, había cerrado el libro con brusquedad y lo había dejado caer al suelo. Había sentido el sabor de una derrota y una rabia inexplicables, el sonido de espadas chocando y causando su golpe metálico se reprodujeron en su mente como si una guerra acabara de desencadenarse allí mismo, una mirada de desafío dirigida hacia él. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo últimamente? ¿Acaso se estaba poniendo enfermo? ¿O era de lo cansado que se sentía? Relájate, joder, se repetía una y otra vez, dejando el libro en el suelo, no se atrevió a recogerlo. Encendió la tele.

Y así, hasta ahora, que volvía a mirarlo después de una hora, cuando habían tocado las doce de la noche, sin hacerle caso apenas al programa que estaban transmitiendo. Gilbert quería descubrir qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con él. Por un momento, se acordó de todas esas situaciones paranormales que salían por las noches en diversas series, explicando numerosos casos de personas a las que les sucedían acontecimientos que te erizaban el vello de la nuca, como encuentros con espíritus del más allá, vidas anteriores, maldiciones, muertes de causa desconocida o extraterrestres que te visitaban a la puerta de tu casa. Bueno, eso último era estúpido. ¿Pero y si él estaba pasando por alguna de esas cosas?

Repasó todo lo que le había sucedido. Las pesadillas. Lo primero. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado que era un soldado nazi que torturaba a personas? ¿O de él mismo en una guerra, disparando a niños inocentes? ¿O de él mismo en un campo de concentración, metiendo a una fila de madres con sus hijos en una cámara de gas? ¿O de vestir él un uniforme blanco, con una cruz, desenvainando una espada? ¿O de ver siempre a la misma persona, a un joven rubio que seguía sin identificar? Y que además, su voz le era realmente conocida. La había escuchado antes. En algún lugar. Y lo peor, era que le despertaba varios sentimientos que nunca había creído tener por nadie. Esos sentimientos no eran suyos. Era imposible.

La estatua. Lo segundo. ¿Por qué le había provocado tanta tristeza haberse burlado de algo que apenas era representativo? ¿Por qué la palabra Prusia hacía que su corazón se contrajera, o que espíritu se envalentonara, orgulloso? Como si siempre hubiese sido alguien grande, destinado a ser mucho más de lo que era.

El libro. Lo tercero. Aquel jodido y estresante libro le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Otra palabra que le causaba numerosas sensaciones. Polonia. ¿Qué demonios era Polonia? ¿Por qué se le hacía tremendamente familiar? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de reclamarla como si fuera algo suyo? ¿Por qué la rabia le había invadido al leer el título de aquella batalla?

El chico. El cuarto. Y este último era el que más desconcertaba a Gilbert. Apenas lo había conocido de dos días, máximo. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, que por cierto, mañana iría a preguntarle si se lo encontraba. Pero esa mirada parecía estar mirándole como si le conociera desde antes. Como si lo anhelara, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero se lo callaba, esperando a que Gilbert se diese cuenta de algo. ¿Pero el qué?

Apagó la tele con inmensa frustración, y volvió a coger el libro de mala gana. Como si se hubiese aprendido la página de memoria, aunque era más bien cierto que no se la sabía, llegó a donde rezaba aquel título:_ Batalla de Grünwald._ La misma sensación de rabia e impotencia surgió, pero se tragó todo aquello para concentrarse en leer.

_La batalla de Grünwald, llamada también Batalla de Žalgiris por los lituanos o Batalla de Tannenberg por los alemanes, se libró el 15 de julio de1410. El Gran Ducado de Lituania y el Reino de Polonia y sus aliados, se enfrentaron a los Caballeros Teutónicos._

Otra vez Polonia. Pero la mención de los otros provocaron dos sentimientos en él.

Lituania. **Rabia**.

Caballeros Teutónicos.** Nostalgia**.

Continuó leyendo.

_Fue la batalla decisiva de la guerra que tuvo lugar entre 1409 y 1411 entre polacos y lituanos, por un lado, y los caballeros teutónicos, por otro, terminando con la derrota de estos últimos._

La derrota de estos últimos.

Y entonces, una serie de imágenes tomaron forma en él. Gilbert blandiendo una espada. Un joven arrodillado frente a él, con los ojos cerrados, como si esperase algo. Las siguientes frases pronunciadas por él mismo:

_Vas a reunirte con tu inútil compañero, con esa estúpida cara en el otro lado también. Hasta nunca._

La espada descendía certera hacia él. Aunque ahora mismo al revivir esas imágenes, Gilbert estuviese confundido, lo que sentía en ese instante era un dolor que realmente no expresaba en esa escena. Su sonrisa, cínica e irónica, como si estuviese saboreando la victoria, realmente era falsa. Pero eso nunca lo sabría el chico al que estaba a punto de matar.

Pero entonces, otra presencia le detuvo, deteniendo así el trayecto de la espada. El chico abrió los ojos. Ojos verdes. Aquellos ojos…

_Totalmente tarde._

Esa noche, Gilbert no reconcilió el sueño. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente él? La otra persona de aquel recuerdo.

El chico que había ayudado días atrás.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, por supuesto, el albino había llegado tarde. Claro estaba que el anciano no le había dado ninguna clase de reprimenda, pero Gilbert sabía que aquello no podía repetirlo de nuevo, tampoco podía arriesgar un trabajo que había conseguido con tanta facilidad, gracias a terceras personas. Aún no se lo quitaba de la cabeza. Ahora, tenía esa pregunta constante en su cabeza ¿por qué desde que había tenido esas pesadillas y recuerdos, él aparecía? Antes no lo había tenido claro, porque no le había visto el rostro con claridad. Pero ahora, con aquello que había recordado como si lo hubiese vivido otra vez, ya no cabía duda. Incluso, en la cafetería, estaba más lento que de costumbre. Se había equivocado con algún que otro pedido, y además le había contestado mal a más de uno sin querer, teniendo que pedir disculpas luego. Estaba bastante distraído, y no podía continuar así. En el descanso de los alumnos, el rubio no se pasó por allí. Gilbert quiso pensar que estaría ocupado con cualquier cosa, recordándose a sí mismo que también debía de atender a lo suyo y olvidarse de estupideces como recuerdos extraños.

¿Estaría volviéndose loco?

No quería pensar eso siquiera.

Pero en la tarde, al salir del trabajo, las cosas cambiaron. Saliendo por la parte trasera se la cafetería, caminando por el campus dispuesto a dirigirse una vez más a su piso, escuchó unos pasos corriendo que cada vez se hacían más sonoros, tras él. Por lo que, deteniéndose bruscamente para girarse, algo, o mejor dicho alguien, había chocado contra su espalda.

-¡Huh!- reconoció aquella voz de inmediato. Cuando giró, resultaba ser el de ojos verdes, que se sobaba la nariz y unas pequeñas gotitas asomaban por sus lacrimales.-¡Como que no puedes pararte de esa manera cuando alguien te está buscando?

-¿Ah? ¿Ahora es culpa mía? No me estés jodiendo.- soltó de mala manera, aunque al segundo se arrepintió. No tengo que pagarla con él por lo que me esté pasando, se dijo. Inspiró profundamente, controlándose.- ¿Entonces me buscabas? ¿Vas a contratarme como tu guardia para defenderte de los matones que te acosan?

-Eres un idiota.- dijo el otro, cruzándose de brazos mientras le miraba, indignado.-Tengo que preguntarte una cosa. ¿Por casualidad no has visto un libro?

-¿Tengo cara de bibliotecario?

-¡Te estoy preguntando en serio?- recriminó, inflando los mofletes y esperando una respuesta. Añadió.- Es que es mío, y me lo dejé en la cafetería, cuando estuvimos hablando.

Gilbert parpadeó, aquello tenía que ser una maldita broma. ¿De verdad que el libro que le había traído tantos quebraderos de cabeza era suyo? No esperaba encontrar a su dueño tan rápido, pero el hecho de que precisamente él lo fuera, le inquietaba y le causaba muchísimas más dudas. ¿Qué estaba…?

-¿¡Me estás escuchando!?- su voz hizo que le devolviera a la realidad.-¡Odio que me ignoren, si no lo tienes me marcho!

-¡Que sí, que sí lo tengo! Diablos, si no me taladraras la cabeza de esa manera te hubiera respondido antes.- replicó, aunque sabía que no era así. Por suerte había traído el libro consigo, en una mochila que solía llevar al hombro, por si acaso encontraba a su dueño hoy. Se lo tendió.-Aquí tienes.

El alivio del otro fue evidente, suspirando largamente y cogiendo el libro, guardándolo en su bolsa.

-Gracias.- Gilbert se fijó, que, mientras metía el libro, este le miraba de reojo, como si esperase alguna frase o pregunta.-Es muy importante para las clases, aunque realmente no lo necesito.

-¿Y entonces para qué demonios lo tienes?

-Por si a otra persona le interesa ojearlo.

Aquello volvió a contrariarle. Tosió de repente, evidenciando ese aspecto, no creía que hubiese sido tan fácil ver que él al menos, si lo había mirado en su propia casa.

-En mi caso te aseguro que no, los libros me aburren.

El rubio bajó la mirada, escondiéndola gracias a su pelo, que era lo suficientemente largo para poder protegerse. Por un momento, Gilbert notó en él algo parecido a la decepción o tristeza. Como si hubiese tenido esperanzas, pero el albino se las hubiese arrancado de una sola frase. Gilbert desvió también sus ojos, incomodado de forma repentina, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para animar al otro, tampoco quería verlo así, aunque no tuviera idea de la razón. Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, una pelota a gran velocidad iba dirigida hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado!

A pesar de los gritos de los causantes de aquel tiro, Gilbert fue más rápido. Los ojos verdes del joven se abrieron porque no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y nada más hacerlo, se encontró siendo protegido por un cuerpo. El albino había envuelto al chico entre uno de sus brazos y todo su cuerpo, alzando el brazo derecho de manera horizontal, recibiendo el impacto del balón. Los responsables, que se trataban de universitarios que practicaban los deportes ofrecidos por los servicios del campus, uno de ellos se acercó preocupado, musitando unas disculpas.

-L-lo sentimos, no sabíamos que el balón iría a…

-La próxima vez que tengas un descuido como este, te estallo el puto balón en tu cara.- la amenaza de Gilbert hizo temblar al estudiante, que asintió tragando saliva y marchándose con el rabo entre las piernas. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a proteger a su ¿amigo? ¿conocido? ¿compañero? ¿Qué demonios era?- Oye. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo no iba a estarlo con lo que acabas de hacer?- Gilbert notó que unas manos se aferraban a su chaqueta desesperadamente. ¿Era su imaginación, o estaba temblando?- No tenías por qué… haberlo hecho.

-No te gusta deber deudas a nadie ¿eh?- dijo con burla Gilbert.

-No es eso.

No se atrevió a preguntar a qué se refería. Cuando el rubio levantó la vista, sus ojos, por segunda vez, habían vuelto a recrear aquel contacto tan intenso que se había producido al igual que aquella ocasión, cuando también se habían encontrado. Sin saber por qué, el albino estuvo tentado a apreciar mejor aquel color tan atrayente, acercándose más, aunque no lo hizo. Pero sí que pudo apreciar otras cosas. La forma de sus labios, finos, la curva de su cuello, el tamaño de sus pestañas, incluso lo sorprendentemente suave que parecía ser su piel, aunque no la estuviera tocando. Cuando se paró a analizar sus pensamientos, quiso que aquella pelota le hubiese dado una buena hostia que lo hubiera dejado contra el suelo y así dejar de ser tan jodidamente repulsivo. ¿Acaso se estaba acabando el mundo para que él, a estas alturas, se pusiera así? Pero, aunque pensara eso, recordó entonces una cosa que quería saber cuanto antes:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Justamente ahora, se había olvidado del nombre que estaba inscrito en la portada del libro. Y tenía que saberlo.

-Feliks.- respondió en un susurro.

-Yo soy Gilbert.- dijo, aunque Feliks no le hubiese preguntado.

Pero lo que le dijo, casi le hizo perder el aliento.

-Ya lo sabía.

¿Qué?

Un momento…

¡Que se detenga todo el mundo!

-¿Qué tú…? ¿Qué tú ya…? Eso es imposible. ¿De dónde cojones sabías tú mi nombre?

Oh. Malas palabras, mala señal.

Feliks se estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Qué por qué lo supo? Miraba para todos los lados menos a él, y ahora un sonrojo extraño le estaba invadiendo, como si se estuviese percatando ahora que estaba bastante pegado a Gilbert.

-Yo… yo….. eh…. ¡lo vi en tu uniforme de camarero!

-Mi uniforme no lleva mi nombre.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Y un golpe de un libro contra la cabeza de Gilbert.

-¡Tengo que irme, tengo muchas compras que hacer y mucha vida de universitario que organizar! ¡H-hasta mañana!

Y ya no estaba entre sus brazos. Se había largado. Corriendo.

Y Gilbert, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

¿Por qué la vida le estaba trayendo tantas confusiones?

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Podéis notar que este ha sido un poco más cortito que los anteriores, pero juro solemnemente que el próximo habrá más y mejor.

**S. Alex Beilshmildt**: ¡No te preocupes por nada de eso! Lo importante es que a pesar de todo el tiempo que te ocupan otras tareas, tengas un momento para leer mi fic, eso me hace feliz. Decirte un punto importante, para ir aclarando cositas, sobre lo del libro de historia. Obviamente, Feliks no necesita uno porque recuerda todo lo sucedido y sabe quién es como país, sin embargo aparte de que es una tapadera, lo utilizó porque, que se dejase el libro en la cafetería **no fue casualidad**. Estaba todo preparado para que Gilbert se lo llevase y pudiera revivir algunos recuerdos como la batalla de Grünwald, que fue bastante interesante y creo que marca un antes y un después en la relación de Feliks y Gilbert (aunque hay muchas más que les marcan, pero esta en concreto siempre me ha llamado la atención). Y sí, es evidente que llegará un momento en que Gilbert se negará a sí mismo porque no se creerá que el haya hecho cosas ''malas'' tanto en la historia como en Feliks, quien sufrió muchos acontecimientos que provocan ese dolor del pasado y aún quedan como resquicios. Aún así, Feliks le ayudará a recordar, y permanecerá con él hasta que lo consiga. (Y hasta el final, eso aún no lo sabemos, pero eso se descubrirá en este fic) Y por supuesto, también me agrada saber que amas el Pruspol, porque yo también lo adoro y se trata de una pareja que no ha dejado de gustarme. Y sí, estoy contigo con eso de la relación amor-odio, pero ellos se quieren aunque discuten alguna vez e intenten sacarse de quicio. 3 ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!

Lo mismo a los que lo siguen leyendo.


	4. Chapter 4

No tuvo más pesadillas.

Al menos, no aquella noche, tras llegar agotado de trabajar y haberse dejado dormir directamente en su casa después de cenar. Gilbert realmente lo agradeció, puesto que estaba harto de tener que darle vueltas a hechos que para él ahora mismo no guardaban sentido alguno, y deseaba poder tener una mañana común y completamente normal, como siempre había solido ser su vida en general. El día siguiente, estuvo a punto de llegar tarde de nuevo, sin embargo había conseguido por sus propios medios saltarse cuatro semáforos en rojo y chocarse con diversas personas de rostro desconocido. Ese había sido el gran récord de Gilbert Beilschmidt, efectuando seguidamente su rutina, atendiendo a todos aquellos adolescentes –que aunque tuvieran algunos su misma edad siempre les consideraría mocosos- que a veces, le hastiaban de sobremanera. Lo curioso fue, que su nuevo ¿amigo, compañero, conocido? Joder, no sabía aún lo que era, le otorgó su presencia en una hora diferente a la usual. Ayer no había aparecido porque, según Feliks, había estado buscando desesperadamente el libro que el albino le había devuelto, y precisamente hoy, no se impartiría una clase porque el profesor en cuestión, tenía que asistir a una conferencia.

-La próxima vez que me mandes un golpe con ese libro, juro que lavarás por mí todos los vasos sucios de la cafetería.- amenazó el albino mientras preparaba un café en la máquina. A pesar del tono que utilizaba, en realidad sólo quería buscar un modo de entretenerse con Feliks. De alguna manera, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de estar continuamente haciendo que se indignara, o que le buscase siempre alguna que otra contestación.- Seguro que te has dado la fuga.

-¡Si crees que me voy a disculpar por lo de ayer, estás como que muy equivocado! ¡Es tu culpa por llevarme la contraria!- no tenía la razón, pero el rubio se defendía de cualquier manera. Entornó los ojos.- Comenzaré a pensar que te gusta que te den la razón como a los idiotas. Oh, no, espera, estoy tratando con uno.

-¡Atrévete a repetirme eso a la cara y no a mis espaldas!

-¡Gilbert que la leche se te está saliendo!

El susodicho lanzó una maldición, ya que se había centrado tanto en recriminarle al otro que no estuvo pendiente a la elaboración del café. Una parte de la máquina estaba lanzando vapor y la leche que había estado calentando para convertirla en espuma se había derramado. A regañadientes, cogió un paño y se dispuso a limpiar el estropicio que acababa de formarse. Podía escuchar las risitas de su espectador tras la barra. Gilbert sintió que un tic se le acrecentó en el ojo izquierdo, le dirigió una mirada acompañado de un ceño fruncido.

-No tiene gracia.

-¡Sí que la tiene! Eres tan torpe que apenas prestaste atención a lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Eras así en todos tus trabajos?- pensó que le había formulado aquella pregunta para ofenderle, pero Gilbert descubrió de que se trataba de simple curiosidad.

-¿Y qué más da? Perdí todos esos trabajos porque esos mamarrachos no supieron apreciar a un buen empleado. Yo soy de lo mejor que hay.

-Y es evidente que tampoco tienes abuela.- añadió el de ojos verdes de forma casual.-Jamás he conocido a alguien que se eche tantos halagos porque no tiene a nadie que se los haga.

-Porque soy único e inigualable, eso está claro.- fanfarroneó Gilbert, muy pagado de sí mismo.

-E insustituible.- murmuró Feliks, pero el albino no alcanzó a escucharle, puesto que seguía más pendiente de enorgullecerse a su persona, aunque su interlocutor estuviese cavilando mientras le observaba bajo una atenta mirada, sonriente.-Yo jamás te olvidé, idiota.

Gilbert, creyendo haber escuchado algo, interrumpió su propio monólogo.

-¿Has dicho algo?- formuló, alzando una ceja, estaba seguro de oír una frase, pero no supo distinguir qué era exactamente.

-Decía que eres un completo inepto, alemán tenías que ser.

* * *

El resto de las horas transcurrieron de la manera más monótona y aburrida, como era habitual. Las excepciones donde estas dos sensaciones se aplacaban, era cuando Feliks aparecía para molestarle, se entretenía mejor que limpiando platos, sirviendo comida o apuntando lo que la gente deseaba, pero cada uno debía de realizar sus tareas pendientes, él trabajar lo mejor posible, y Feliks asistir a todas y cada una de sus clases. Cuando hubo terminado y ya alcanzaban las seis de la tarde, el anciano le permitió recoger sus pertenencias, cambiarse y poder abandonar el campus. Colocó las sillas de la cafetería sobre las mesas, no sin antes de dejar el suelo limpio y todo preparado para los demás días que estaban por venir. Sin embargo, estando a punto de abandonar el lugar, la voz amable de su jefe le detuvo.

-Joven, acérquese.- le resultaba incómodo y gracioso por una parte que el anciano se empeñase en llamarle por ese sustantivo. No era que le molestara, pero era inusual que hoy día alguien se dirigiera de aquella manera hacia un empleado, aunque a Gilbert le gustaba que lo tratase con aquel respeto, pero de vez en cuando solía recordarle que podía llamarle por su nombre.

-¿Ya estamos con esas de nuevo, viejo?- él también seguía llamándole por aquel calificativo, que, a pesar de que no era con intenciones malas, al menos no con ese hombre, su jefe lo recibía con una cansada sonrisa de afecto. Gilbert negó con la cabeza, palmeándole la espalda.-Ya le he dicho que puede llamarme por mi nombre.

-Las almas desgastadas como yo tendemos a las malas costumbres- rió, despacio y procurando no toser en demasía.- Quería pedirle un pequeño favor. El estudiante tan responsable que viene últimamente a charlar contigo, Feliks. ¿Podría entregarle esto?

Le ofreció una libreta. Su portada estaba bien cuidada, de un color rosa pálido. De repente, al de ojos rojos se le vino a la mente un pensamiento certero y del cual estaba muy seguro de que era verdad, aunque no sabía el por qué de su seguridad. No dijo nada, sólo aceptó, asintiendo, decidiendo que aprovecharía el tiempo para buscarle por el campus. Se despidió, caminando por el sendero, por cuyos lados podía verse un amplio césped bien cuidado, donde los estudiantes tomaban esa ventaja para tender sus cuerpos sobre la hierba, dejando que el sol, si alguna vez salía, les entregase calidez. Gilbert pensó por un breve instante que quizás, eran esos detalles que le hacían arrepentirse de haber escogido el estilo de vida que ahora tenía. Pero había sido su propia decisión. Si hubiera sido un chico con dos dedos de frente, más responsable y con la mente templada, habría podido disfrutar de esos momentos de libertad, aunque no era como si Gilbert no la tuviese, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Al principio, le resultó tediosa la búsqueda de Feliks. El campus era lo suficientemente grande como para perderse, y aún más si sólo conocías los alrededores de la cafetería. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza adentrarse en alguno de esos edificios, y podría encontrarse en cualquiera. ¿Por qué no había rechazado la proposición del viejo y hubiese aprovechado para largarse a su casa? Se rascó la nuca, dudoso, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, aunque no tuviera nada meramente especial que hacer en su piso. Y entonces, por obra del destino o cualquier majadería de esas, Gilbert alcanzó a ver un cuerpo que descansaba sobre la hierba, bajo un árbol que daba mucha sombra. Suspirando, se aproximó al joven que reconoció enseguida como Feliks, y estuvo a punto de gritarle pero se detuvo al instante al comprobar que mantenía los ojos cerrados. Ladeó la cabeza, alzando una ceja y frunciendo la otra, y probó a agacharse a su altura, guardando el equilibro en sus propias piernas, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Pasó la mano sobre su rostro, sin tocarle, como si quisiera corroborar que efectivamente, estaba dormido.

-Demonios ¿y ahora qué hago contigo?- no podía dejar la libreta tal cual en el suelo, puesto que si lo hacía, otra persona podía ir allí y robársela. La verdad es que, pensó, el chico era bastante confiado. Había dejado aquella bolsa que siempre cargaba a su lado, pero no la tenía agarrada a él, por lo que también hubiese sido fácil habérsela quitado.

Gilbert se quedó observándole durante unos segundos que parecieron ser minutos, hasta que…

Le tapó la nariz con los dedos, y al poco rato, la cara de Feliks se tornó roja, y casi morada si no hubiera abierto los ojos y le hubiera propinado un codazo en la cara al albino. ¡Joder, cómo dolía! Cayó de culo contra la hierba, llevándose las manos a la cara, le había dado justo en la nariz.

-¡Hostias cómo duele!

Feliks intentaba recuperar la respiración, tenía una mano descansando en su pecho, que subía y bajaba, incesante. La mirada que le dirigió a Gilbert, era de un total enfado.

-¡Te lo mereces!- le reprochó, ahora estaba zarandeando los brazos y señalándole con un dedo acusador.-¿¡Cómo te atreves, a mí, a hacerme eso!? ¡Mierda para ti, Beilschmidt!

-¡Sólo era una broma, tampoco era para haberme golpeado!

-¿¡Una broma!? ¡Pues tienes muy mal gusto para ellas! Ah, no, espera ¡siempre tuviste mal gusto para todo!

-¿¡Mal gusto para todo!? ¿¡Acaso sabrás tú a mí lo que me gusta!?

-¡Y-yo… por las pintas que tienes y tu estilo con la ropa se sabe sin ser muy inteligente!- Gilbert no supo por qué, pero le daba la sensación de que aquello, era una simple excusa, parecía que Feliks se había puesto nervioso de nuevo por algo. Vio que estaba recogiendo sus cosas y levantándose.

Ah no, eso sí que no. Esta vez no dejaría que se fuera de rositas.

-¿¡A dónde crees que vas!?- con torpeza, intentó levantarse, el dolor en su cara aún era patente.

-¿¡Y a ti qué te interesa!? ¡No quiero un acosador, gracias!- Feliks empezó a caminar, dando pasos ligeros y apresurados. Gilbert se molestó ¿estaba huyendo de él?

-¡Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría! ¡Ven y da la cara, cobarde!

-¿¡Me has llamado cobarde!?- el albino sonrió triunfante, por fin el rubio había dejado de caminar, girándose en su dirección, su expresión era de completa indignación.-¡Para tu información, el único cobarde aquí es…!

Pero la frase no fue completa. Feliks no siguió pronunciando más palabras cuando unas pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre la punta de su nariz, provocando que esta se arrugase, acto seguido, dirigió la vista hacia el cielo. Estaban tan enzarzados en su discusión, que el sol había desaparecido y unas amenazantes nubes de tonos grises, tan oscuros que daban escalofríos, habían invadido todo. Y en consecuencia, más gotas siguieron a esas, sucesivamente, más grandes que la anterior. Feliks emitió un quejido, protegiéndose la cabeza con la bolsa, e inició una carrera hacia el primer edificio que encontrase. Gilbert, maldiciendo su mala suerte, puesto que no había traído un paraguas, sólo puso echar mano de la capucha de su chaqueta negra, viéndose obligado a seguir al otro, ya que no conocía demasiado el lugar.

Llegaron a lo que daba la impresión de ser una de las Facultades del campus. Claramente, y tampoco es que le importase, el albino no tenía ni idea de qué Facultad se trataba en específico, pero lo importante era que tenía un techo en la entrada lo suficiente grande y amplio para resguardarse. Inspiró profundamente, descansando la espalda contra una columna de piedra y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Sin embargo, se acordó para qué había venido.

-Ah, toma la cosa esta- prácticamente le tiró la libreta, pero no de una manera brusca, aunque Feliks se aseguró de pillarla al vuelo.- Estoy harto de ser tu recadero.

-Y tú deberías tener cuidado con las cosas de los demás. Es una libreta de recetas.- masculló de mala gana Feliks, sentándose en el suelo, asegurándose de que no estuviera sucio. Se dispuso a arreglarse el pelo, ya que se había mojado un poco.- Qué inoportuno, ahora tendré que lavarme de nuevo el pelo…

-¿En serio que eso es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó Gilbert, sonriendo de medio lado.- No lo esperaba. Eres peor que una mujer.

-¡Ignoras lo que cuesta cuidar este pelo! Que tú lo tengas sucio y con canas no es mi culpa.- obviamente, eso le molestó a Gilbert, viendo cómo Feliks sonreía ahora con triunfo.-¿A que las verdades duelen?

-Tú no sabes lo que es tener estilo, chaval.

Lo que no esperó, fue la reacción de Feliks. Este, parpadeó dos veces seguidas, y seguidamente, soltó una carcajada que sonó alto, aunque a diferencia de las risas de Gilbert, la de Feliks era suave y no desgarrada como la suya. Empezó a reír tanto, que tuvo que sostenerse el estómago con los brazos, encogiéndose debido al dolor de toda la risa que no paraba. Por un momento, el de ojos rojos se sintió humillado, pero cuanto más miraba al otro, más pensaba que cómo podía ser posible que no se lo pasara tan mal como creía. Le hastiaba que se riera de él e incluso le llevase la contraria, pero de alguna manera, lo encontraba divertido, por muy irónico que fuera. Quizás, o eso quiso pensar él, podía ser debido a que no muchas personas podían aguantar discutir de la manera que Gilbert lo hacía, o que solían hartarse a la primera de cambio, o simplemente le ignoraban.

Feliks paró, intentando limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Si tú tienes estilo, entonces yo sería el Dios de la moda o algo así.- la risa fue sustituida por una sonrisa, pero esta ya no era de burla, sino que denotaba una extraña felicidad. Los ojos verdes de Feliks dejaron de mirarle para centrarse en la lluvia.-¿Crees que se detendrá?

-A saber.- bufó Gilbert, cruzándose de brazos y cambiando a una posición más cómoda.-Pero valiente tiempo de mierda, que cambia drásticamente de un momento a otro.

-Pf, esto solo pasa una vez en cuatro semanas. Si conocieras el lugar de donde vengo, te sorprendería.- dijo Feliks con orgullo.- En verano, puede hacer un sol estupendo y de repente puede caer un diluvio.

-Recuérdamelo para nunca largarme a vivir allí.- soltó Gilbert con ironía.

De repente, un silencio les sumergió. En teoría era silencio, si no contaban con el sonido de las gotas de la lluvia caer contra la fría piedra del resto del edificio. Algo dentro de él le decía que lo que acababa de decir, había sido un error a pesar de haberlo dicho sin ningún motivo de regodearse de nada. Y de nuevo, una sensación de tristeza o vacío le atenazó la garganta, al igual que con aquella estatua que había visto días atrás.

-¿Alguna vez has estado en un lugar así?

La pregunta le tomó desprevenido. Miró de reojo, descubriendo que Feliks también lo hacía, como si le estuviera analizando. No tenía por qué pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta. La respuesta era no. Pero inconscientemente, intentó recordar algún lugar…

Un lugar donde había muchas zonas verdes, un lugar que le era muy familiar.

-No.- respondió.- Si te soy sincero, nunca he salido fuera de Berlín.

-Ya veo.- Feliks se encogió de hombros, aunque le pareció ver un rastro de decepción en su mirada, pero como habitualmente le sucedía, el albino no estaba seguro de ello.-¿Entonces nunca has viajado? ¿Ni siquiera con tus padres?

-No tenemos buena relación- se limitó a decir, tampoco quería indagar sobre un tema tan personal, aunque en cierta manera, le daba completamente igual. No era que le supusiera una gran pena no tener un padre ejemplar, ni tampoco que el hecho de que su madre no estuviera en el mundo. Jamás la había echado de menos, porque no se podía echar de menos a alguien que nunca había visto, ni siquiera en imágenes.- Dijiste que venías de otro lugar. ¿Te instalaste aquí con tu familia?

-No, vine solo- respondió Feliks, se acurrucó contra sus piernas, que las tenía pegadas a su cuerpo. Se abrazó a ellas.- Estoy en una residencia de la Universidad.

-¿Lo que querías estudiar no estaba cerca? Habrá sido un coñazo tener que trasladarte.

-Realmente no. Cuando deseas ir a por lo que buscas, no importa cuánto cueste conseguirlo. No podía simplemente rendirme u olvidarme de ello. ¿No crees?

-Hay mucha gente que olvida ciertas cosas para seguir adelante. Supongo que, si no se puede, no se puede. Pero yo tampoco me hubiera rendido.- opinó Gilbert.

-Eso quería escuchar de ti.- el albino no supo qué decirle al respecto, no creía haber dicho algo magnífico, al menos no esa vez, aunque lo hiciera la mayoría del tiempo.-¡Mira! ¡La lluvia ha parado!

Feliks se levantó, y Gilbert se apartó de la columna. Vio que el otro recogía su bolsa, y entonces le echó un vistazo a su reloj. Aún le sobraba tiempo para dar un pequeño paseo.

-Oye- Feliks se giró, esperando a lo que fuera a decirle.-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu residencia? Nadie me espera en mi piso y no tengo ganas de aburrirme.

-Claro- otra sonrisa. ¿Por qué sonreía tanto en su presencia?- Sólo si sabes mantener una conversación decente, sino, no pienso estar aguantando a un idiota como tú ¿eh?

-Te sorprenderías, soy una caja de sorpresas.

Y mientras comenzaba a oscurecer, emprendieron el camino en la compañía del otro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! :)


	5. Chapter 5

De vuelta a la residencia de Feliks, entablaron una conversación en el camino de la cual no esperó que consumiera de forma tan rápida su tiempo. Como solían decir por ahí, aunque Gilbert no estuviera seguro, las horas pasaban como granos de arena cuando lo pasabas bien o tenías una buena compañía. Sin embargo, aún no sabía con certeza si discutir de vez en cuando era pasárselo en grande, aunque cierta era que a Gilbert eso le divertía, pero desconocía si a Feliks le causaba la misma sensación.

El albino era consciente, muy, muy en el fondo, que era todo un sacrificio tratar con él. Continuamente alardeaba de su propia persona (pero es que algo tenía que hacer para demostrar su maravillosa personalidad, tanto esplendor no podía ser guardado), solía molestar a los demás porque le gustaba que le contestaran o que le prestasen atención, y eso no podía soportarlo todo el mundo. En cambio, Feliks parecía dar indicios en algunas ocasiones, que sí, que evidentemente podría llegarle a molestar contadas acciones que proviniesen de él, pero otras, acababa sonriendo sin rendirse en seguirle el juego. Gilbert no podía hacer mucho más que agradecerlo.

Una vez llegaron, se despidieron y cada uno retomó su destino. Nada más ver el edificio donde el otro joven residía, el de ojos rojos alzó una ceja mientras le echaba un vistazo por encima antes de marcharse y dar media vuelta. Construido en piedra, con amplios jardines, fuente situada al centro de la entrada, y unas escaleras de mármol que conducían en dirección hacia sus puertas, todo sumamente cuidado para una agradable estancia. Si vivía mejor que él, joder. Mañana no tendría que ir a trabajar, sería fin de semana. Dos días sin tener que hacer nada. Aunque estuviera empezando todavía, tenía ganas de descansar. Pero ¿qué haría él solo?

Bah, ya se le ocurriría algo.

* * *

Menudo plan, pensó. Sí Gilbert, cada vez tu magnífica mente tenía mejores ideas. Claro, era muy divertido lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Ignorando a la gente que pasaba a su alrededor, ahí, parado frente a una sección de revistas, con una bolsa de plástico llena de latas de cervezas y comida para calentarse esa noche. En efecto, Gilbert Beilschmidt había empleado su valioso tiempo en ir al centro comercial a las seis de la tarde, puesto que no sabía en qué entretenerse, y se aburría inmensamente encerrado en su piso. Un Sábado, donde muchas grupos de amigos se reunían para ir al cine, salir a comer, o donde muchas parejas también se dejaban caer por esa zona, para hacer cosas más interesantes de las que él ahora estaba siendo. Enfurruñado y muy digno, siguió enfrascado en lo que estaba leyendo, aunque realmente no era que estuviera deteniéndose en las letras, sino más bien se detenía en las imágenes. Sin embargo, desvió la mirada para mirar un momento hacia arriba.

Tenía la extraña sensación de haber vivido aquel momento antes. Deja vú ¿así lo llamaban? Se suponían que a veces podían ser engaños de la mente, pero desde hacía varios minutos, sentía algo relacionado. Encogiéndose de hombros, abandonó la revista, podría abrir una lata y bebérsela mientras vagabundeaba por ahí. Pero entonces, su cuerpo chocó con otro. Cerró los ojos por instinto, retrocediendo unos pasos por el golpe, y malhumorado, dijo:

-¡Mira por dónde vas, estúpido!- sinceramente esta vez le daba igual si era una mujer, no era tan complicado mirar por dónde ibas ¿no?

Pero, definitivamente, no era una mujer ni muchos menos. Cuando vio la expresión de reproche reflejada en las facciones delicadas de Feliks, Gilbert parpadeó unas cuantas veces. ¿Qué demonios? No se retractó de lo que dijo, puesto que su reacción inmediata fue enseñar su impecable sonrisa.

-No me digas que se ha vuelto un pasatiempo tuyo eso de perseguirme a donde quiera que vaya.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perseguirte.- Feliks suspiró, soplando uno de sus mechones, haciendo que este volviera a colocarse en su sitio. Sacudió una de sus bolsas, alzándolas frente a Gilbert. Tanto el derecho como el izquierdo, tenían.- ¡He venido de compras! Es lo más relajante y divertido que hay.

-Oh, seguro- replicó él con ironía, mirándole con lo que parecía desgana.- A veces me planteo si tienes el espíritu de una mujer, quizás el día en el que te confundí era una señal ¿no esconderás debajo de tu camisa p…? ¡Ey!

El rubio no le había dejado continuar porque había impactado una de sus bolsas contra el rostro de Gilbert, dejándole un poco en el aire, ya que la bolsa tenía bastante ropa, o eso pudo comprobar gracias al contacto de esta contra su cara. Frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesto.

-¿¡Por qué mierda has hecho eso!?

-Porque no quería escuchar tantas idioteces en una sola frase- contestó Feliks, ofendido por las tonterías de Gilbert. Este pudo ver que le miraba de tal manera que se pudiera ver que aquello le había sentado mal. Tampoco le dio mucho tiempo, puesto que Feliks se giró, azotando con su cabello la nariz de Gilbert.- O sea, como que no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. Pero si te portas bien, te dejaré que me cargues mis bolsas.

-Ni que fuera un premio cargarte tanta cosa inútil.

-Más de uno moriría por tener mi estilo, que para tu información, se guarda en estas bolsas- inquirió Feliks, agitando la mano como si no le estuviese haciendo caso. Se giró solo un momento.- ¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí todo el día?

-¿Acaso me estás insinuando que vaya contigo?

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?- tocado y hundido, eso fue lo que Gilbert pensó. Suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros e iniciando sus pasos, situándose al lado del rubio, quién no evitó reprimir su sonrisa.-¿Y qué es lo que hacías aquí?

-Cerveza y comida- respondió Gilbert con simpleza, señalando su propia bolsa con un gesto leve de cabeza.

-Típico de ti.

-¿Ah?- no creyó escuchar bien, porque Feliks había murmurado en voz baja.

-Decía que te vas a poner gordo si bebes mucha cerveza.

Un tic en su ojo derecho hizo que Feliks se riera, ahora había sido su turno de ofender al alemán, que había dado muy buenos resultados. Gilbert bufó, no iba a permitir que se la devolviera de aquella manera.

-Desconoces el cuerpo envidiable que tengo, saco de huesos.

-¿¡Qué!?- esta vez recibió un codazo justo en sus costillas. Eso sí que le dolió. Al emitir un quejido, Feliks infló sus mejillas. Por un breve instante, Gilbert vio un leve color sonrosado en ellas.- Primero: ¿Cuerpo envidiable? ¡Já! ¡Ni que fueras de un anuncio de Calvin Klein! Segundo: ¿Saco de huesos? ¡Al menos no tengo grasas colgando!

-No estoy sordo, sabes.- inquirió Gilbert, tapándose un oído en señal de que estaba haciendo mucho escándalo. Feliks no pudo cruzarse de brazos, pero alzó la cabeza con dignidad, sin dirigirle ninguna mirada mientras volvían a caminar.- Eh, tampoco te lo tomes a mal, no iba en serio.

-Intenta arreglarlo.- fue lo que escuchó de él. El albino entornó los ojos, ciertamente era peor que un niño, pero él mismo tampoco se quedaba atrás. ¿Cómo le daría a entender que a pesar de molestarle, estaba bromeando?

-Oye, solo era una broma….

Silencio. ¿Qué? ¿Lo estaba ignorando?

-Hey.- nada. Ni una sola contestación por parte de Feliks. El susodicho seguía caminando, ahora tarareando una canción en un idioma que Gilbert no conocía.

Y oh, lo peor que le podían hacer a Gilbert era que le ignorasen. Su paciencia tenía unos límites mínimos, por lo que no aguantaba demasiado. Así que, para atraer la atención de Feliks, agarró una de sus bolsas y tiró con fuerza de ella. Lo que no planeaba, era que, debido a su acción, la muñeca del chico se resintiera por el tirón, casi a punto de caer al suelo.

-¡Cuidado!- y no fue lo peor. Gilbert vio que el plástico se había rasgado, no se había controlado ¡o es que el plástico era una real mierda! Vio a Feliks quejarse, estaba sobándose la muñeca, y daba la impresión de que le costaba moverla, ya que hacía pequeños movimientos giratorios y Feliks se mordía el labio inferior.- ¿¡Te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer!?

A duras penas se agachó para recoger la ropa, no lo hizo con la izquierda, y por suerte no había sido la derecha la que le había dañado. Gilbert jamás había pretendido hacerle daño en ningún momento, pero no algo en él se activó.

-Anda, trae.- dijo, tiró de Feliks, sin ser muy brusco esta vez, para que se levantara. El otro aceptó a regañadientes, pero no objetó nada al ver que Gilbert recogía la ropa y le quitaba todas las bolsas que estaba cargando.

También le había sucedido algo parecido una vez…

_¡No será para tanto, no lo veo tan grave!_

_¡No sabes lo que me duele la muñeca!_

_Anda, trae._

_¿Qué?_

_Que me des las bolsas. Vamos al..._

-Vamos al médico…- repitió aquella frase que siguió completando allí, sin entender muy bien por qué. Se sentía contrariado, la confusión era más que visible en sus ojos. Él no se fijó, pero Feliks esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triste, para después ampliarla más. Cuando Gilbert le miró, le espetó.-¿Qué? ¿Era mentira que te dolía? Mira, como lo hagas sólo por querer que te cargue las bolsas, te juro que…

-Gracias.

Oh, le había dicho _esa_ palabra. Tosió sin tener que hacerlo de verdad, porque la garganta no le estaba molestando en ese momento, pero necesitó salir de esa situación, aunque intentó recobrar su voz burlona de siempre. ¿Por qué un simple gracias le había dejado estúpido?

-Se me quedarán unos brazos fantásticos con todos estos kilos de tela…- volvió enseguida a su actitud usual, y su objetivo se vio cumplido cuando Feliks intentaba a duras penas controlar su risa, que a pesar de hacerlo en un tono de voz que no fuera demasiado alto, podía escucharse a la perfección.- Tendrás que recompensarme.

-Me lo pensaré de camino.

Aunque no fuera dado a disculparse, Gilbert, aún sin saber si fue de manera consciente o inconsciente, dejaba caer alguna disculpa de vez en cuando, disfrazada de constante palabrería concentrada en su propio ego. Para su alivio, Feliks no se lo reprochó en ningún momento, y no se quejaba ya del dolor producido en su muñeca, pero si se la sostenía y procuraba no moverla. Llegaron al médico más cercano, saliendo del centro comercial y cruzando algunas calles atestadas de gente. Sólo iban para reducir posibles temores, cosas similares a fracturación, o que simplemente necesitaba reposar. Y en efecto, así fue. Tras esperar en un incómodo silencio en la sala de espera, Feliks fue llamado, le aconsejó que esperase, que no tardaría. Quince minutos pasaron y el albino ya estaba al borde de la impaciencia, pero entonces las puertas se abrieron y apareció, levantándose al instante, interrogándole con la mirada. La mano estaba vendada.

-Sólo es para inmovilizar y dar calor. Tengo que ponerme una crema durante varios días y se me irá.- explicó por encima Feliks, Gilbert creyó que trataba de tranquilizarle.-Como que quien tiene que deberme la vida eres tú, después de esto ahora tendré complicaciones para hacer cosas.

-No seré tu jodido criado si eso es lo que insinúas.- dijo Gilbert de antemano. Si ni siquiera era cuidadoso con sus propias tareas, mucho menos lo sería con las de otras personas. Pero entonces, cayó en la cuenta. ¿Quién llevaría las bolsas que ahora mismo cargaba, hasta la habitación de Feliks, en la residencia?

En definitiva, el destino se estaba vengando de él.

A esas horas, no habían muchos alumnos merodeando por allí, puesto que al ser fin de semana, la mayoría aprovechaba a salir con sus amigos o a visitar a familiares cercanos que vivían en las afueras de Alemania, pasando unas pequeñas vacaciones en los pueblos. Aún así, si preguntaban, Feliks le aseguró que podía invitar amigos, aunque fuese un número reducido. Gilbert no dijo nada al respecto, pero no creía que tuviese demasiados. Básicamente por la afirmación de Feliks, en la que se refería que no se llevaba especialmente bien con los compañeros de su clase. Se percató de algo al pensar en ello, por lo que, mientras subían las escaleras, preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que estudias?

-Filología eslava- respondió, la emoción era presente en su tono de voz.

-¿Filo-qué?- repitió, haciendo una mueca que delató su incomprensión.-Suena a complicado.

-No es fácil. Pero por supuesto, a mí no me cuesta nada.- Feliks debió haber visto cómo él alzaba l ceja ante esa respuesta, pero no se detuvo a aclararle la duda.- ¿Por qué crees que los demás se meten conmigo? Todas mis notas son de sobresaliente.

-¿Eres un ratón de biblioteca?-recibió el segundo codazo del día en sus sensibles costillas. Profirió una maldición a base de murmullos, en cambio Feliks negaba con la cabeza.

-No lo entenderías.- estuvo a punto de replicarle, si había otra cosa que le molestara, era que lo trataran de imbécil, aunque se comportase muchas veces como uno. Pero cuando quiso hacerlo, Feliks añadió.-Aparte del idioma, estudiamos la historia de los países. No todos, obvio, sólo los de origen eslavo. ¿Conoces Rusia?

-Si te refieres a si he estado allí, no. Pero tampoco es que me muera por ir.- se sorprendió a sí mismo de cómo arrastró las palabras ante el lugar mencionado. Quiso controlarse, pero le costaba. Era como si un peso se hubiera añadido a su estómago, una molestia.-¿Acaso se te ha perdido algo allí?

-Quién sabe.- respondió Feliks, cruzando el pasillo que les guiaría a la habitación. Una fila de puertas, todas iguales, pasaban de reojo por el ojo izquierdo de Gilbert, ya que estaba más concentrado en seguir adelante, y tenía la mirada clavada en la espalda del otro.- Puede que haya perdido dos cosas muy importantes para mí.

-Oye, no hace falta que hables de ello eh…- dijo Gilbert sin sonar apresurado, aquellas palabras no tenían significado alguno para él, pero al ser pronunciadas por Feliks, sintió una tristeza que tintaba cada letra producida a través de su garganta. No era que no quisiera que le hablase del tema, pero estaba claro que algo personal se escondía tras esa insinuación.

-¿Tú alguna vez has perdido algo, Gilbert?

-Mi piso está muy desordenado, si a eso te refieres.

-Idiota.- vio que volvía a sonreír.- Me refería a algo lo suficiente valioso que te doliera perderlo. Nada material. Algo que formase parte de ti.

-Pues…

No. La respuesta era más que negativa. No había perdido nada con esas características. Y si se ponía a analizar a personas, sólo podría pensar en su madre. Pero tampoco. Su madre no había formado algo tan importante como para sentirse incompleto o vacío, no hasta tal punto de considerarla así. Apenas poseía una vívida imagen de ella en su mente. Su padre seguía en vida. Por lo que era otra opción a descartar. ¿Quiénes serían esas dos cosas tan importantes para Feliks? ¿Se trataría de personas? ¿O simplemente era una pregunta inocente? De improviso, la imagen de una estatua apareció, efímera, en los rincones de su mente. La estatua de…

-¿Qué es Prusia?

La pregunta no tenía nada que ver con lo que Feliks le estaba preguntando, era dos temas completamente distintos. Lo más sorprendente, fue que el rubio no pareció regañarle por no hacerle caso, sino que se detuvo, ladeando un poco la cabeza, sus ojos verdes agrandándose por la impresión.

-¿Perdona?

-Bueno, olvídalo.- para qué demonios iba a preguntarle a él. La incomodidad le invadió.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- ¿era curiosidad lo que estaba mostrando Feliks?-¿Viste algo relacionado con eso?

-Una estatua.- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. No le parecía importante.- Justo el día en el que te ayudé, había una estatua. Era de un viejo, un tal Friedrich el no se qué.

-Friedrich el Grande.- corrigió Feliks. Con la mano buena, sostuvo uno de los brazos de Gilbert, instándole a que le siguiera, aunque estuviera cargado de bolsas. El paso tuvo que aligerarlo, ya que de repente este tenía mucha prisa.-¿Sabes? Si quieres puedo contarte cosas. Tengo muchos libros, aunque yo ya de por sí sé sobre historia. ¿Estás interesado?

-¿Eh? Tampoco es que me muera por no saberlo pero…

-¿Tienes algo que hacer después de trabajar, el Lunes?- ante su negación, Feliks chasqueó los dedos, como si tuviera un plan perfecto.- Puedes buscarme cuando termines, probablemente esté en la biblioteca. ¡Esta es mi habitación!

Se pararon frente a una puerta donde rezaba un número, el 22. Feliks sacó unas llaves de su bolso, y al abrir la puerta señaló la entrada, donde había una alfombra de color rosa claro.

-Deja aquí las bolsas, al lado de la alfombra. Ya luego me encargaré yo de sacar la ropa.- Gilbert hizo lo que le dijo, estirando luego los brazos, los había mantenido en una misma posición durante largo rato.-¡Gracias otra vez! Ya verás cómo de bien me sienta la ropa nueva que me he comprado. ¡Necesito estrenarla!

Él no le contestó, debido a que se quedó observando el número de su puerta. 22. ¿De qué le sonaba? ¿Quizás a una fecha? Sacudió la cabeza, despidiéndose con un movimiento vago de la mano.

-Nos vemos el Lunes y ah…

-¿Sí?

-Cuídate esa mano.

Pero lo que no supo fue, que cuando ya estaba a cierta distancia del joven, a punto de abandonar la residencia, Feliks susurró:

-Cuídate tú también, Gilbert. Espero que recuerdes pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Teléfono.

¿Estaba sonando un teléfono? ¿Desde cuándo él tenía un teléfono en casa? Gruñó bajo las sábanas, que era Domingo, joder. No iba a levantarse un Domingo. El sonido paró. Bien, ahora podía seguir durmiendo. ¿Con qué había estado soñando? Ah, sí, con su sonrisa. Un momento. ¿Con la sonrisa de quién?

_Feliks sonriéndole en esos últimos días_.

¡Imposible! ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? ¿Por qué tendría que soñar con eso? Definitivamente era su culpa, claro, era eso. Si Feliks no le sonriera tanto la mayoría del tiempo, no habría soñado con él ¿no? Un sonido. ¿Otra vez? Ya molesto y siendo completamente despertado del mundo de los sueños, Gilbert Beilschmidt apartó las sábanas con brusquedad, mirando amenazante todo su alrededor. Como pillase al culpable, lo mataría. O lo aventaría contra la pared más cercana de su piso, pero se desahogaría de alguna manera. Desgraciadamente, al reconocer el sonido mientras agudizaba el oído, se percató de que se trataba de su propia voz.

Oh. Era su móvil. Alguien le estaba llamando. ¿Y por qué era su propia voz? Fácil. El tono de llamada no era ni más ni menos que Gilbert cantando. Bostezando y sin cogerse mucha prisa, se rascó el estómago desnudo y se levantó, con el cabello revuelto. Condenado móvil y condenado el que le estuviera llamando. Si él no tenía a nadie para que le llamasen. ¿Y además, un Domingo? ¿A quién se le ocurría llamar un jodido Domingo? Identificó el móvil bajo sus pantalones de ayer, en el suelo. Los quitó de encima y cogió el dispositivo, que seguía sonando. No reconoció el número, pero se trataba de otro móvil. Pues nada, habría que cogerlo. Apretó el botón que descolgaba la llamada. Se lo acercó al oído y a la boca.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó con desdén.

-¡Gilbert, más te vale que no estés en pijama!- esa voz. ¿¡Feliks!? ¿Cómo tenía él su número?-¡Vas a llegar tarde otra vez!

-Eh, eh, para. ¿Cómo demonios has conseguido mi número? Aunque realmente no me importa, muchos matarían por tenerlo.- un suspiro a través del móvil, de Feliks. Gilbert sonrió de forma imperceptible, era una reacción que esperaba.- Tu voz por el móvil suena más a la de una chica.

-Oh ¿quieres que me ría por tu chiste? Porque no te ganarías ni una moneda si te dedicases a ello.- dijo con total dignidad, no supo por qué, pero Gilbert se lo imaginaba haciendo un movimiento de su cabello.-Para tu información, querido compañero, hoy es Lunes. O sea ¿en qué día vives? El pobre señor Schmidtt me dio tu número el Viernes porque estaba preocupado de que fueras a llegar tarde otra vez. ¡Y acudió a mí, un chico responsable! Así que me tendrás llamándote todos los días para que llegues a la hora adecuada.

En cada una de las palabras de Feliks, Gilbert prácticamente corrió hasta el reloj que había en su cocina, que era bastante pequeña, al fin y al cabo no era una casa donde vivía, pasando obstáculos en el suelo y viendo la hora. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¡Le quedaban solo veinte minutos para vestirse, desayunar, coger el metro y llegar! A tomar por culo el desayuno, se dijo.

-Vale, vale, ya te daré las gracias, ahora tengo que darme prisa.

Y colgó. Oh, pero antes…

-Se me ha olvidado guardar su número.

Espera. ¿Gilbert? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Que vas a llegar tarde! Se dijo a sí mismo antes de correr dirección al baño.

Le debía una buena a Feliks.

* * *

Por suerte, y gracias a esa llamada, el albino pudo llegar puntual a su puesto de trabajo. El anciano incluso le recibió con una gran sonrisa, aparentemente aliviado. No es como si no lo hiciera ya de por sí cada vez que asistía a trabajar, pero hoy daba la impresión de estar más contento de lo normal. Por un breve instante, Gilbert hasta se sintió culpable, pero sabía que a partir de ese día, se lo recompensaría trabajando y entregando más de sus capacidades. Aunque Feliks no hubiese ofrecido su presencia en la hora del descanso, era consciente de que más tarde se encontraría con él. Recordando sus palabras, aquel Sábado, estaría dispuesto a explicarle qué era Prusia.

Tampoco esperaba una clase detallada de historia, por supuesto. Se supuso que le diría por encima, más o menos, lo más básico. Seguía sin entender para qué tenían que citarse en la biblioteca para eso, y a esas horas en las que ese lugar no estaba ocupado por tantos alumnos. Pero en parte, no le importaba. No le desagradaba el hecho de tener que estar con Feliks, pero eso claramente, no se detendría a entenderlo y mucho menos a admitirlo en voz alta.

Cuando terminó la faena, a las seis de la tarde ya estaba dirigiéndose de camino al punto de encuentro. Se había visto obligado en preguntarle al viejo cómo se llegaba a la biblioteca y sobre todo también, la facultad, porque demonios, todas eran iguales. Los pasillos eran inmensos, largos y perfectamente cuidados, suelo cubierto por alfombra, paredes blancas e impolutas. Algunos alumnos pasaban por su lado, pero ni siquiera reparaban en él, enfrascados en sus propias risas y comentarios, preguntándose los horarios de los exámenes y las asignaturas que tendrían al día siguiente.

Se detuvo frente a unas puertas de madera oscura, esa era la biblioteca. O tendría que ser, al menos. La abrió, girando el pomo de esta, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, aunque eso podría ser imposible en él, ya que siempre había sido un escandaloso. La cerró tras él, descubriendo tras una especie de mostrador a una mujer, que justo estaba recogiendo unos libros y salía en su dirección. Él se apartó, mientras, se dispuso a buscar, era bastante grande. Las estanterías se alzaban cuan grandes eran, y los libros estaban catalogados por secciones. Historia, Música, Economía, Ciencias… ¿no se suponía que aquello era solo de filo no se qué?

Entonces le vio. Feliks permanecía sentado en una silla, y balanceaba las piernas mientras escribía sobre lo que parecía un libro. Hoy llevaba el pelo recogido, y algunos mechones rozaban las páginas del libro mientras se agachaba, como si así pudiera leer mejor. Gilbert se fijó en el modo en el que cogía el lápiz, y en la manera en la que sus ojos verdes observaban concentrados el contenido. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando demasiado, y sin previo aviso cogió asiento frente a él, dejando de cualquier forma su mochila, la que solía llevar al trabajo, con su chaqueta.

-¿Te dedicas a garabatear los libros ajenos?

Recibió en los labios el tacto del lápiz, Feliks se lo había estampado en signo de silencio.

-¿No sabes hablar más bajito? Aquí no tienes que intentar llamar la atención de nadie, estamos casi solos.- Feliks sonrió por la forma en la que el ceño de Gilbert se frunció.- Y no los garabateo. Los corrijo.

-¿Qué eres, licenciado en historia?- alzó una ceja, no entendía por qué hacía eso.- Quien haya escrito ese libro sabrá más que tú, no al revés.

-Quizás sea un licenciado en historia.- dijo Feliks en un tono divertido, que eso, sólo hacía confundir más al albino.- Bueno, centrémonos. ¿No tienes apenas una idea de qué es Prusia?

-No.

-Lo suponía- cerró el libro que estaba corrigiendo, y cogió otro que estaba a su lado, pero no lo abrió. Simplemente apoyó sus brazos, cruzados, sobre la tapa del libro.- Prusia era lo que hoy día es Alemania. Fue un país. Desapareció en 1947. Por las fechas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Gilbert le escuchó, pero realmente era como si ahora mismo, no estuviese allí. De improviso, se le había formado un extraño nudo en su garganta, y un vacío se había instalado en su estómago. Cuando Feliks había empezado a hablar, le resultó que aquello iba a ser un coñazo, y que luego no se acordaría ni de la mitad de lo que le había contado, pero cada una de sus palabras hizo efecto en él. Fue un país. Desapareció. Prusia había desaparecido. Aún así, soltó con sorna:

-¿Tan patético era ese supuesto país que desapareció?- entornó sus ojos rojos.- Quien lo gobernase, tendría que tener un poder muy pésimo. Si desapareció era por lo débil que era ¿no?

-No.- la respuesta tan directa y escueta del rubio le sorprendió. De repente, se sintió avergonzado de lo que había dicho.- Yo creo que Prusia luchó hasta el final, junto con sus éxitos y errores, pero era el país cuya bandera se alzaba con orgullo. A pesar de que su águila negra jamás fuera eterna, ni reviviera de las cenizas como el fénix, seguía levantándose para luchar.

_Un águila negra…_

-¿A qué te refieres con un águila negra?

-Mira- esta vez, Feliks sí abrió el libro, pasó un par de páginas y se detuvo en una. Lo giró para Gilbert, y señaló la bandera que ocupaba toda la página.

Fondo blanco, los dos bordes horizontales negro. En su centro, destacaba lo que justamente había mencionado. Un águila negra, que desplegabas sus alas, majestuosa, corona sobre su cabeza. Gilbert se quedó mirándola, pensando en un principio que era una bandera básica, aunque le llamaba la atención el animal, ya que no creía haber visto más banderas con un dibujo en su centro, generalmente solían tener colores y ya, quizás algún escudo, pero en pocas ocasiones las había visto. Estuvo a punto de dirigirle una expresión de total indiferencia a Feliks, diciéndole que no tenía nada de especial, pero para cuando quiso hacer esas dos acciones, lo que ya estaba haciendo era algo completamente distinto. Al parpadear, se vio con la mano, sus dedos acariciando la página, rozando la bandera, y sin apartar los ojos de ella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-¿Gilbert?- la voz de Feliks fue quien le sacó de su entumecimiento. Los ojos rojos del albino parpadearon, otra vez, y miraron al de ojos verdes, sin entender. Ahora mismo, Gilbert parecía un niño pequeño que miraba con anhelo algo muy querido para él.-¿Pasa algo?

-No.- contestó, le llevó al menos tres segundos el contestar.- Estaba pensando que el águila es horrible.

Un silencio, le sobrevino, su respuesta había sido estúpida, pero no le diría a Feliks que de repente había dejado de pensar y que, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba tocando esa página. Apartó la mano lentamente de ahí, pero antes, una mano rozó la suya, deteniendo su trayecto. Feliks no apartaba su mirada de él, y le estaba viendo con algo parecido a la tristeza, pero Gilbert no supo entreverlo con exactitud, porque aquel tacto, que se le tornó cálido y conocido, le hizo recordar como él, en un recoveco de su memoria, había ido en busca de esa mano, entrelazándola con la suya.

_Ya que somos pareja… deberíamos cogernos de la mano._

Pero lo que sintió fue un pellizco en el dorso que le provocó soltar un insulto. La mujer encargada de la biblioteca, que ya había vuelto, le pidió por favor que se callara y guardara silencio, en un tono malhumorado. Gilbert le dirigió una mirada amenazante pero después, inmediatamente encaró a Feliks.

-¿¡Por qué coño me has pellizcado!?

Recibió el golpe del libro en el rostro. ¿Pero cuántas hostias se llevaría por parte de ese chico?

-¡Shhh, guarda silencio! Estabas como mirando a las musarañas, por un momento pensé que tan poca información había afectado a tu cerebro.- Feliks se tapó la boca para no reír, ahora Gilbert no hacía más que farfullar cosas inteligibles.

-¿Y para eso me tienes que dejar gilipollas a base de golpes?

-Quizás así te despierta alguna neurona.

-Cállate. ¿Me vas a contar más o se ha acabado la sesión aburrida de historia?

-¿Te ha resultado aburrida?

Por un instante iba a mentirle, pero su respuesta salió por sí sola.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que te interesa? No es nada malo, sabes.- Feliks suspiró, como si no se pudiese hacer nada con el albino y fuese un caso perdido, guardando los libros.- Creo que es suficiente por hoy, tampoco quiero que me ignores por estar pensando vete a saber tú el qué. Aunque dudaba que tuvieses capacidad de pensar.

-Gracias.

-¿Eh?- Feliks posó una mano en su frente, como si estuviera comprobando algo.- No tienes fiebre. ¿Te estarás volviendo loco? Ya han sido más de dos veces en las que me has dado las gracias. ¡El orgulloso Gilbert está perdiendo facultades!

-Cierra el pico, pulga.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Qué me has llamado!?

-¡Ustedes dos!- gritó la bibliotecaria, alzando el brazo en dirección a la puerta.-¡Largo de aquí, estáis molestando!

Y escabulléndose como pudieron, Gilbert y Feliks salieron de ahí, uno avergonzado y otro a base de carcajadas. Feliks infló las mejillas, propinándole un codazo en la costilla.

-¡Es tu culpa! ¿No sabes guardar silencio nunca?

-Los sitios silenciosos no son lo mío.- el albino miró al otro, y sin que Feliks pudiese detenerle, rodeó al rubio con un solo brazo, alrededor de sus hombros, y con los nudillo de la mano derecha, despeinó su cabello.- Esto por el pellizco.

-¡Mi pelo! ¡No tiene gracia!- se quejó Feliks, viendo cómo Gilbert se reía. Pero calló cuando Gilbert le sostuvo la muñeca.- ….

Iba a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. El alemán le había sostenido justamente la muñeca que se había lastimado precisamente por su culpa, la cual ahora estaba con vendas nuevas. Gilbert tocó la venda, se había acordado de eso cuando Feliks le había rozado la mano segundos antes.

-Parece que ya la tienes mejor.- comentó, luego la dejó. Feliks la mantuvo en su propio pecho, ahora sosteniéndosela él mismo.- No quería tener que cargar con tus bolsas por una semana más, así que creo que me libraré de ese trabajo.

¿Se estaba preocupando? Podía ser, pero Gilbert no quiso pensarlo. Antes de dar media vuelta para salir de la facultad, añadió:

-Esperaré tu llamada para que me despiertes. No me falles.

_Jamás lo haría._


	7. Chapter 7

De aquella llamada, derivaron muchas más.

En un principio, eso no estaba en sus planes. O al menos, no lo había planeado para que así sucediera. Pero, llegó a darse cuenta demasiado tarde, que en realidad, la frase que había dicho ese día al despedirse en la biblioteca, era una muestra de su pequeño interés por Feliks.

Porque sí, era pequeño. Muy pequeño, porque el albino no era capaz de admitirlo, pero ahí estaba. Que su móvil sonase todas las mañanas comenzó a convertirse en una extraña pero agradable rutina de la que parecía no querer desprenderse, supuso Gilbert que sería porque había formado parte de su día a día, y porque de algún modo u otro, le convenía que Feliks se tomase la molestia de tener que llamarle sólo para despertarle.

Pero ya no era sólo cuestión de simples beneficios. A medida que las semanas pasaban, aprendió a memorizar su tono de voz y a recordarlo en los momentos más inoportunos, así como a imaginarse qué gestos hacía con la cara cada vez que hablaba con él. También su risa se había quedado permanente en sus oídos, al igual que, después de regañarle en alguna que otra ocasión, Feliks utilizaba palabras menos irónicas y suavizaba la voz hasta tal punto de resultar cariñosa, como si le perdonara cualquier cosa.

Un día, no hubo una única llamada por la mañana. Harto de tener ese mal hábito de cenar constantemente comida que se hacía en el microondas, tuvo el valor de recopilar una serie de ingredientes, dejarlos en su cocina, y mirarlos con sospecha. Jodido, estaba jodido. ¿Por qué iría él a cocinar? Se había propuesto hacía mucho tiempo no hacerlo, y si en un futuro se buscaba a una persona con la que vivir y pasar el resto de su vida (que esta idea la veía totalmente cursi y le ocasionaba a veces náuseas) sería la que le cocinaría para él, por supuesto.

En ese instante, había desviado la vista más de cuatro veces al móvil. Ya tenía registrado el número de Feliks, así que podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo que desconocía era si quedaría como un completo imbécil desesperado que cogía la mínima excusa. Aunque era cierto que si estaba dispuesto era porque necesitaba ayuda ¿no?

Al final, no lo pensó más, tampoco es que pensara mucho. Cogió el móvil, buscó el número, y sólo tuvo que apretar el botón para que iniciase la llamada. Un tono. Quizás no se lo cogía. Dos tonos. O había salido y no llevaba el móvil encima. Gilbert lo perdía en diversas ocasiones. Aunque Feliks era más ordenador que él. Tres tonos.

-¿Gilbert?- ahí estaba. Confusión y sorpresa mezcladas en la voz de Feliks.- ¿Acaso no sabes que son las nueve de la noche? ¡Ya no sabes diferenciar tu horario de trabajo!

-Cállate.- mal, Gilbert, mal, si tú has sido quien ha llamado, no puedes decirle a la otra persona que se calle, pensó, ¡pero es que Feliks le sacaba de quicio! ¡Ni que fuera imbécil para no distinguir qué hora era! Intentó sonar amable.- ¿Estás ocupado sí o no?

-Obviamente estoy viendo mi programa favorito y tú me estás robando el tiempo, y a decir verdad, es más interesante que un chico con canas cascarrabias.- respondió con burla el rubio.

La gota que colmaba el vaso. A la mierda con ser amable.

-Esta llamada sí que es una pérdida de tiempo.

Si es que para qué había llamado. Pero cuando estaba dispuesto a colgar, un grito de Feliks le ensordeció, obligándole a no colgar.

-¿¡Para qué coño gritas!?- le reprochó, poniéndose el móvil en frente mientras él mismo, también gritaba, como si le tuviera en frente.-¡Que no estoy sordo!

-¡Qué mal humor tienes! ¿O sea, no sabes diferenciar una broma de la realidad? ¡Sólo te estaba picando! Que por cierto, me divierte mucho, creo que es mutuo.- al oír su refunfuño, Feliks rió. Eso, hizo que su malhumor disminuyera. La risa de Feliks tenía efectos en él muy extraños.- Bueno ¿para qué me llamabas?

Silencio.

-No sé cocinar.- dijo él a regañadientes.- Y como siga comiendo cosas precalentadas, acabaré convirtiéndome en lo que como.

Otra risilla. Esta vez, Gilbert sonrió sin evitarlo.

-¿Te hace gracia? Más te vale no haberme imaginado convertido en nada humillante.

-¡No te prometo nada! Es increíble ver que dejas al lado tu orgullo para recurrir al perfecto y gran Feliks. Si es que no eres nada sin mí ¿no te has dado cuenta?

-Ya te gustaría.

-Ve diciéndome lo que tienes, y veremos si se puede hacer un apaño, tampoco hago milagros.- el albino alzó una ceja, el rubio estaba haciendo unos ruidos extraños cada vez que finalizaba una frase. Algo así como _''nomnomnom''_. Aquel sonido le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía discernir el por qué.

-¿Estás comiendo?- le preguntó.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Y sí, estoy comiendo paluszki.- otra vez el _''nomnomnomnom''_.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- dejó de sujetar el móvil para sostenerlo entre su hombro y oreja, mientras preparaba todo.- Nunca he escuchado ese nombre.

-No es de Alemania.- Gilbert notó nostalgia. Quiso saber algo más, pero Feliks ya se le había adelantado, y cambió de tema rápidamente, como si no quisiera incidir en ese tipo de cuestiones.- ¡Bien, cocinillas novato! Espero que no quemes nada mientras te explico.

Esa había sido la primera llamada realizada por Gilbert, fuera de la rutina de la mañana.

* * *

Pero hubo una segunda vez.

También se desarrolló en la noche, cuando estaba viendo la televisión tranquilamente, como usualmente hacía después de un duro día de trabajo. Tenía que esperar a que dieran las noticias para luego ver una película de acción de la que seguramente se dormiría a mitad de todo el desenlace, pero no le importaba. Aburrido, permanecía acostado y cambiando de canales cuando comprobaba que aún seguían los informativos. Pero entonces, hubo un momento en el que volvió al canal que quería ver, y en las noticias, entró en primera plana una especie de reunión o congreso en el que muchos políticos aparecían. Iba a cambiar otra vez, pero el rostro de alguien en la lejanía, acompañando al presidente de…

_Lituania_.

Mencionaban algo de economía, costes, la Unión Europea, pero Gilbert hizo caso omiso. Su mirada estaba clavada en el joven que, aunque no parecía muy visible, ahí estaba. La mano alrededor del mando comenzó a encogerse, apretándolo con rabia y odiando ese rostro que aparentaba una inocencia que él no se la tragaba ni por asomo.

En cuestión de segundos, un cojín impactaba contra la pantalla y él se había levantado, enfadado, pero al parpadear, se mantuvo quieto, sustituyéndose ese sentimiento por el nerviosismo. No se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que no pasaron varios segundos largos y tensos en los que su conciencia le había alertado de su actuación irracional. ¿Qué le había pasado? Pero, aunque recapacitara solo por un intrínseco instante, no dudó en coger el móvil, no vio ni siquiera el número y cuando los tonos dejaron de sonar, una voz le contestó:

-No me digas que has incendiado tu piso.

-¡Pon las noticias!

-¿E-eh?

-¡Que pongas las malditas noticias!

-Oh… no me digas que… - escuchó que el otro murmuraba algo, pero Gilbert no le llegaba a comprender. Él en cambio, seguía observando al joven castaño de ojos azules que seguía sonriendo estúpidamente a la pantalla- ¡Pero si ni siquiera le conoces!

Una carcajada por parte de Feliks hizo que Gilbert estuviera rozando la vergüenza, pero se recompuso muy digno, aún con el ceño fruncido.

-Tiene cara de imbécil. ¡Se le ve a simple vista!

-Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría él si te escuchase…- Feliks parecía disfrutar con la situación.- Vamos, no te sulfures. Es gracioso que me llames para despotricar con alguien que has visto en la tele.

-No me digas que estás en mi contra…

-¿Y qué pasaría si te lo dijera?- susurró un insulto en alemán y eso sólo acrecentó la diversión del rubio.- No te preocupes. Tiene cara de tontito y muy servicial. ¿Sabes? Estoy encontrando entretenido que me llames alguna vez.

-El privilegio que tú estás teniendo no lo tiene nadie.- alardeó Gilbert, al que ahora le tocó reírse ante el suspiro de Feliks.- Los mocosos como tú deberían estar durmiendo ahora. ¿No tienes compañeros de habitación?

-No, por suerte cuando me asignaron esta, ya habían más estudiantes que sí la compartían y no necesitaban ocupar más. Por ahora este año no somos muchos, hay gente que prefieren independizarse en un piso.- explicó con brevedad.- ¿Y tú que estabas haciendo?

-Esperando a ver una película, aunque seguramente me dormiré…

-¡Por qué será que no me extraña! Cuando veas una peli conmigo ni se te ocurra dormirte, no quisiera que me babaras el sofá.

-¿Y por qué no?

Gilbert no olvidaría que esa noche, hablaron hasta horas tardías.

Luego lamentó la factura.

* * *

-Recuérdame para qué demonios acepté acompañarte.

-¿Para que salieras de tu claustrofóbico y desordenado piso, tal vez? O para emplear tu tiempo en algo provechoso…

-Mirar tiendas es de todo menos provechoso.

-¡Me ofendes! ¡Si incluso después me retaste a jugar a esos videojuegos donde van los niños! Que por cierto, perdiste.- añadió Feliks con una sonrisa de triunfo, echando parte de su pelo para atrás.-

-Sala de recreativos.

-¿Quieres que te de un premio por corregirme?

Gilbert juraría que la vena de su sien tenía que estar a punto de explotar de la poca paciencia acumulada y que se iba a tomar viento fresco, pero entonces, esbozó media sonrisa para coger una de las mejillas de Feliks y tirar de ella. Este por supuesto se quejó, dirigiéndole una mirada de desafío.

-¿¡Qué hafes!? ¡Fuéltame ifiota!

El albino en cambio soltó una carcajada estridente, ahora mismo el de ojos verdes tenía una expresión en su cara que le resultaba graciosa, además de que apenas podía hablar bien. Esquivó los zarandeos de los brazos del rubio, y sacando su móvil, que pocas veces lo llevaba encima cuando salía a la calle, le sacó una foto. Feliks agrandó bastante sus ojos y puso una cara de bochorno y pánico. Gilbert, satisfecho, le soltó y avanzó unos pasos más por delante de él, sin dejar de reír mientras observaba la nueva imagen tomada.

-Bien me voy a reír de esta foto cada vez que la vea.

-¡Ni se te ocurra guardarla! ¿¡Para qué la guardas!? ¡Gilbert no hagas como si no me escuchases!- la sonrisa de Gilbert se agrandó más, y sin dejar de caminar, dijo lo siguiente.

-Sólo si me suplicas. Si no, me la quedaré.

Claramente, si le suplicaba seguiría en su móvil.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo no tengo por qué suplicarte!

-Pues no hay negocio.- concluyó, burlón.

Aunque seguía escuchando las quejas y los lamentos de Feliks, Gilbert por vez primera observó a su alrededor. Había estado tan pendiente en sus conversaciones con Feliks que no se había parado a ver en la zona en la que estaban. Una especie de paseo, árboles cuyas ramas eran grotescas debido a la falta de las hojas. Estaban casi acariciando el otoño, puesto que era normal. Pero eso no fue en lo que reparó el albino al ver ante sí, un muro.

Ah. El muro de Berlín. Cierto.

En toda su estancia, jamás se había propuesto visitarlo. Su mente siempre había estado más ocupada para escapar en el fin de mes que ir a ese lugar. Sin embargo, ahora mismo se estaba preguntando cómo es que no había decidido haberlo visto antes. Alguna vez, mencionado en la televisión, sí, pero nunca en persona.

Ya no escuchó más a Feliks, primero porque Gilbert se sentía absorto, segundo porque su mismo dueño había dejado de alzar la voz. Retomó el camino, sus piernas moviéndose solas.

_1,3 kilómetros de muro._

_El último vestigio de una guerra._

_Conocido como East Side Gallery._

_El tramo del Telón de Acero._

_Ahora decorado con murales de artistas internacionales. Pero…_

_Antes había separado a todo un país._

Sus pálidos dedos, a medida que continuaban su avance, rozaban la áspera pared cuya pintura seguía sin borrarse con el deterioro del tiempo. Recordó una vieja noticia de hacía unos meses, querían quitarlo. Querían derribarlo para construir pisos de lujo, y en el intento se habían derruido seis metros del muro. Se esperaba en total que se retirasen 22. Pero hubo una movilización, 5.000 personas habían acudido, y eso provocó que se mantuviera en pie… por el momento.

Aquel día, Gilbert se había quedado en casa. No entendía para qué perdían el tiempo de esa manera. No entendía para qué querían que perdurase la historia.

_Porque si la historia no perdura, todo se olvida._

_Si la historia no perdura, nos olvidan._

_¿Quieres ser olvidado?_

_¿Quieres que te olviden, Gilbert?_

_Múltiples voces de personas, madres, padres, hermanos e hijos. Familiares, parejas, amigos. Todos hablando un mismo idioma. Todos eran alemanes. Todos pertenecían a las mismas raíces, pero estaban divididos. Los habían enfrentado, les arrinconaron bajo el miedo, apartándolos de sus iguales._

**9 de noviembre, año 1989.**

**28 años después de su construcción.**

_¡West!_

_Todos se abrazaban al reencontrarse con seres queridos, o eran ayudados por otros a subir el muro, o gritaban en signo de victoria._

_Él había esperado ese abrazo._

Los ojos rojos perdidos de Gilbert recuperaron la realidad en cuanto unos brazos, pequeños y tímidos, rodearon su cuerpo desde atrás. Un peso adicional se había acumulado en su espalda, y a pesar de lo frágil que parecía, el agarre era el más decidido, el más firme, el que quería entregarle la mayor fuerza de todas. Una débil brisa movía un poco sus cabellos, y su mirada se apartó del muro para mirar al cielo. Estaba nublado, el sol no aparecía. Se preguntó si aquel día, también se había presentado así.

Bajó la cabeza para ver las delgadas y gentiles manos que se aferraban alrededor de su chaqueta. No supo por qué, pero justo lo que había querido al estar observando el muro, era eso, un abrazo. El abrazo de un ser querido. El abrazo de un amigo. El abrazo de Feliks.

Gilbert se permitió sonreír ampliamente, no estaba triste. Él no conocía la tristeza, se dijo, y menos sin tener razón alguna. Porque a pesar de estar confundido, a pesar de no saber qué era lo que acababa de pasar, lo aceptó con naturalidad. Él era demasiado fantástico para estar así. Rió, con su voz grave y que a veces no sonaba bien para Feliks, ya se lo había dicho alguna vez cuando habían hablado por teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es un chantaje para que borre la foto que te saqué antes o es un método de súplica tuyo?

Sintió que Feliks lo soltaba lentamente, para después recibir un golpe en la nuca.

-¡Eh!

Se giró, y se encontró de lleno con la sonrisa de Feliks.

-Deberías cuidar tus espaldas, Gilbert…quizás puedas perder algo importante.

Gilbert alzó una ceja sin entender, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos, pareció caer en algo. Oh. No. Joder. No podía ser.

Se palpó los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Nada. Miró a Feliks…

En su mano derecha, zarandeaba SU MÓVIL, disfrutando de cómo la cara de Gilbert, pasaba de estupefacción, a una realmente furiosa.

-¡DEVUÉLVEME EL JODIDO MÓVIL, LADRÓN!

-¡RECUPÉRALO SI PUEDES, CANOSO!

Y entre las risas de Feliks y los gritos de Gilbert, dejaron atrás el muro de Berlín.


	8. Chapter 8

_Frío._

Era cierto que debería estar acostumbrado a aquellas alturas de la vida, puesto que vivía nada más y nada menos que en Berlín y conocía de sobra los grados que podían establecerse tanto en invierno, como en verano, otoño o primavera. Sin embargo, todavía estaban aún rozando el final del otoño, y cierto albino no era capaz de controlar cómo sus dientes castañeaban mientras iba de camino a la Universidad para luego, ponerse a trabajar.

Iba abrigado de hecho. ¿O acaso no era suficiente una chaqueta negra, y una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello? Lo único que le divertía y podía sacar en positivo de toda esa situación, era que le salía vaho de la boca. Sí, como los niños pequeños, le gustaba que saliera y quedase como un imbécil delante del resto de personas, pero como solía suceder, el resto le daba igual, a pesar de que le gustase captar la atención.

Una vez llegó a la cafetería, se puso manos a la obra. Al haber bajado las temperaturas, la mayoría de los alumnos se asentaron allí tras finalizar la primera hora de clases, las cuales cumplían dos horas de duración cada una, por lo que en el descanso un bullicio de gente, incluidos también algún que otro profesor, se amontonaron al cabo de unos minutos. Nadie tenía ganas de sentarse fuera o tomarse un cigarro en el exterior para terminar con las manos o el rostro prácticamente congelado, por lo que ahí estaban, pidiendo cafés o chocolate caliente, acompañado con alguna que otra cosa.

Aunque no lo había nombrado, Gilbert se percató de que Feliks no había dado señales. Por mucho que no pronunciara nada sobre él, lo tenía de forma persistente en su mente, echando una mirada hacia atrás en el tiempo. Era increíble recordar cómo había evolucionado la relación que tenían: pasar a ser un desconocido a casi ya un amigo. Cierto era que no habían compartido confidencias ni sabían del pasado del otro, pero supuso que ya habría tiempo para eso. Lo que sí había empezado a aprender y a apreciar del joven de ojos verdes, era su personalidad e incluso había averiguado sus gustos sin que él tuviera que contárselo.

Claro, lo de la ropa estaba totalmente descartado. Eso había sido más que evidente en innumerables ocasiones. El color rosa. También había sido evidente para él. Aunque cuando se lo había dicho Feliks, un grito de emoción que le ofreció casi le dejó sordo, murmurando cosas que no lograba comprender, pareció en ese instante muy feliz. Lo había descubierto porque se había fijado en los conjuntos que se ponía para ir a la Universidad, o cuando quedaban también. No era que siempre llevase algo rosa, pero…

Mentira. Sí que lo llevaba, y a Gilbert no le desagradaba. En otra ocasión, cuando les había pillado por segunda vez la lluvia estando en la compañía del otro, Gilbert había tenido que quedarse en la habitación de la residencia donde se quedaba Feliks, observando con aburrimiento por la ventana cómo se iba acumulando el agua. Y no supo cómo, pero le había dicho de repente: _¿A ti te gusta la primavera, verdad?_ Y aún podía recordar cómo él se había sorprendido, sin saber muy bien qué responderle.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Gilbert se había encogido de hombros, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-¿Y a mí qué me dices? Simplemente lo he pensado. No creo que odies alguna estación, pero en la primavera no hay frío ni calor. Y todo vuelve a florecer. Yo que sé.

-Bueno, en cierto modo, no te equivocas. Pero también me gusta la lluvia.

-Y el olor de la tierra mojada.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio tras esa conversación, uno mirando las gotas caer, y Feliks observando la figura del albino, la forma que tenía de sentarse, la posición de las piernas y los brazos, sus facciones. Pero Gilbert se encargó de romper con un murmullo aquella ausencia de palabras, pronunciando las siguientes:

-A mí también me gusta. La primavera y la lluvia, digo. Creo que por eso pensé que a ti también podría gustarte. Sería una de las pocas cosas en las que coincidimos.

Aún podía sentir cuando le lanzó uno de los cojines del sofá, recibiendo el golpe en el cuello y profiriendo una queja, mirándole con el ceño fruncido mientras Feliks le dirigía una mirada llena de diversión, acercándose a la nevera. Gilbert bufó ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser golpeado por cualquier objeto no identificado, ya fuera un libro, un cojín, la propia mochila o incluso la mano? Acabaría quedándose gilipollas por su culpa.

-¿Quieres chocolate caliente? Te vendrá bien para que dejes de decir tonterías.

-No me gustan mucho lo dulce.- respondió, cruzándose de brazos y desviando ya sus ojos del cristal. Alzó una ceja al ver que Feliks sonreía, haciendo un gesto como si no tuviese remedio.

-Típica respuesta.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué demonios hablas ahora?

-Naaaada, más chocolate para mí.

* * *

Cuando hubo llegado la tarde, que a pesar de que no se diferenciaba muy bien por las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo, recogió sus cosas y antes de irse hacia su piso sin más, fue a buscar a Feliks. El único lugar que conocía de su Facultad, era la biblioteca, aunque no esperaba esta vez encontrarlo ahí, por lo que siguió caminando por los amplios pasillos en su búsqueda. Pero lo que veía no eran nada más que alumnos cuyas caras no reconocía en absoluto, quizás alguna que otra que se había detenido a pasarse por la cafetería en diferentes mañanas, pero no solía fijarse en ellos. Esta vez, Gilbert fue dándose cuenta poco a poco de que estaba desembocando en un nuevo camino por el que nunca había ido antes.

El pasillo había finalizado, y ahora ante él, había una cristalera de diferentes colores, predominaban azul, rojo, amarillo, verde, naranja, e incluso violeta, una mezcla de gamas cromáticas que captaron su atención. Jamás había pasado por allí, y tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que era algo digno de ver y apreciar. Tampoco reparó en la existencia de una hilera de escaleras bajó él, cuyo material se basaba en el mármol, que se ampliaban a medida que avanzabas hacia abajo, hasta llegar al piso inferior, como las escaleras de un castillo medieval. Entonces, una voz invadió sus sentidos auditivos, reconociéndola irremediablemente. Los ojos rojos de la persona en cuestión, se separaron de la vidriera que segundos antes había estado observando, para bajarla hasta el dueño que pronunció su nombre.

-¡Gilbert! ¿Se puede saber qué haces como un tonto mirando la vidriera?

Este parpadeó, contrariado, y seguidamente sacudió la cabeza, a punto de responderle: todo es tu culpa por estar en sitios tan jodidamente difíciles de encontrar, podrías estarte quieto… oh espera ¡si tengo tu maldito número de móvil! Gilbert se reprendió mentalmente, pero lo que hizo fue pasarse una mano por el rostro, suspirando mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Te estaba buscando, idiota.

-¡Eh, no me insultes tan gratuitamente! ¿No sabes lo que es un móvil? Es gracioso, porque lo utilizas para tonterías, como para llamarme para que te enseñe a cocinar o porque estás deprimido por no tener cerveza ¡y para cosas importantes como esta no!

Nada más llegar hasta él, Gilbert le tapó la boca. Un _¡mpfh!_ Se reprodujo a través de la garganta de Feliks, que zarandeaba los brazos con el objetivo de apartarlo. Este le miró molesto, propinándole luego un pequeño golpe con los dedos en su frente.

-¡No grites esas cosas!

Entonces unos dientes se clavaron en su piel y eso fue suficiente para que soltase a Feliks y sacudiera la mano, aguantándose para no volver a coger ahí mismo y cobrar venganza. Obviamente, la risa del rubio no tardó en llegar, señalándole y sin hacer intentos de huida, porque al cabo de unos segundos, se aproximó a él, cogiendo su mano mientras la acariciaba como si de un perro se tratase.

-¡Vamos, tampoco fue para tanto! Eres como un niño mimado ¿lo sabías? Bueno, para qué pregunto, tú te crees muy machote.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía gracia, pero entonces, otra cosa mejor se le ocurrió. Aprovechando que estaba a su lado y pendiente de la marca que le había dejado, dijo en voz baja:

-Podríamos comprobar si no es para tanto devolviéndotelo. Solo tienes que dejarte morder.- y en efecto, consiguió lo que esperaba. Feliks le miró, parecía estático, y no tardó mucho en que su rostro comenzara a cubrirse de un color que Gilbert ya conocía, puesto que era entretenido humillarle o abochornarle de esa manera. Pero a veces, cuando lo hacía, se preguntaba cómo es que se sonrojaba por eso. ¿Sería que él…?

-¡Aléjate de mí maldito pervertido con canas!

La mochila fue impactada a su cara.

Después de una serie de gritos, reproches y de acaparar las miradas de más de un universitario, ambos optaron por salir como si nada hubiera pasado y de seguir manteniendo la dignidad que perdían cada vez que a ojos ajenos, era una discusión, aunque ellos mismo no lo clasificaran así, era una costumbre y una forma de darse a entender que reparaban en la presencia del otro, que estaban ahí. Raro, pero así era, y lo aceptaban.

Pero, cuando Feliks abrió la puerta, una brisa casi les dejó sin aliento, y no sólo eso: una capa gruesa de nieve les acababa de dar la bienvenida, sin contar con el granizo que estaba cayendo. Ante todo esto, Feliks dijo algo que Gilbert consideró lo más inteligente que pudo haber dicho en ese preciso instante:

-Si no quieres perder el cerebro que no tienes cayéndote un granizo encima, como que te aconsejo que te quedes en la residencia, que sólo está a diez minutos. Tú en cambio tienes que caminar un buen trecho.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Y gracias a que Feliks solía llevar un paraguas encima, aún no sabían cómo demonios habían sobrevivido a lo que claramente era ya la llegada del invierno prácticamente por adelantado.

* * *

Un estornudo. Perdió la cuenta al llegar al tercero, ese sería ya ¿el noveno? Ni idea, pensó Gilbert pasándose los dedos de la mano por la nariz, a lo que escuchó no muy lejos un_ ugh_ de Feliks, seguramente le acababa de ver. Vio que estampaban en la pequeña mesa que había frente al sofá, un rollo de papel higiénico. ¿Hacía falta tanto?

-¡No toques ningún mueble con tus asquerosas manos llenas de mocos!

-¿Tú nunca te los comiste cuando eras crío?

-¡Ugh, calla, eso es súper desagradable!- eso le arrancó una carcajada al albino, que cogió el rollo para tener un trozo de papel, sonándose y observando los gestos que hacía Feliks del puro asco que le daba sólo pensando en lo que le acababa de decir.-¡Yo era un niño decente, nada que ver contigo!

-Si ni siquiera me has visto cuando era pequeño. Que por cierto, el crío más adorable jamás visto, todos me perseguían para estar conmigo.- miró despectivo al rubio cuando vio que sonreía de medio lado, como si no se lo creyera.-¿Qué?

-Que eso no te lo crees ni tú, Gilbert. A mí no puedes engañarme.- sostuvo el rollo de papel para ponerlo de nuevo en el baño, la habitación de Feliks era perfecta para una sola persona, pero para dos, era algo pequeña, pero se estaba bien.-¿Sigue nevando?

-Y granizando.- añadió Gilbert en su respuesta, aquella noche por lo visto sería imposible salir a la calle, así que tendría que esperar hasta mañana para ir a su piso. Feliks claramente, le había ofrecido quedarse a dormir, aunque lo haría en el sofá, por supuesto.

-Bueno, aún así esto no va a quitarnos los planes.- no supo a lo que se refería exactamente hasta que el chico apareció con un libro en las manos. Gilbert se acordó entonces que hoy iban a quedarse en la biblioteca para otra sesión de historia sobre Prusia, ya que aún seguía teniendo interés, pero había tenido que ser cancelado por evidentes cuestiones. Sólo que ahora, igualmente podían hacerlo.

Feliks se sentó en el sofá junto a él, abriendo el libro en su regazo y pasando las páginas que ya le había explicado la última vez. Gilbert pudo ver justamente donde había estado la bandera, que ocupaba dos caras, y una sensación inexplicable se volvió a instalar en su pecho, pero no dijo ni pensó más al respecto.

-Aunque tú digas que Prusia apenas la conoce nadie, mira lo que pone aquí.- le señaló Feliks al detenerse en una de las páginas, poniendo el dedo índice sobre una línea, leyendo en voz alta.- Aunque no existe en la actualidad, Prusia ocupa un lugar destacado en la historia europea, ha jugado un papel importante en los acontecimientos del continente, específicamente el período entre el siglo XVIII y la Primera Guerra Mundial.

-¿En la Primera Guerra Mundial? No recuerdo que ningún país con ese nombre estuviera en esa guerra.

-Ya te lo diré en su momento. Por ahora no vamos a centrarnos en eso. Vamos a leer el período del siglo XVIII.- pasó otra página.-Por ejemplo…

-Espera.- un título destacado en negrita, le llamó la atención. Ponía: Guerra de Sucesión Austríaca. No supo por qué razón, pero no pudo evitar leerlo.-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-¡Oh! Cuántas veces presumiendo de esto, me lo sé de memoria…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Una persona solía contármela en taaaaaaaaantas ocasiones, que se me quedó grabado. Era alguien muy pesado, pero un tonto. Como tú.- Gilbert le pellizcó la mejilla, y Feliks se quejó, por suerte no se la había agarrado para tirar de ella.-El caso: esta guerra fue porque Prusia quería conseguir a Silesia, que era de Austria. Aunque…-parecía querer añadir algo, tenía la nariz arrugada como si algo le molestara en ese hecho, pero calló.- Bueno, antes de que fuera de la Casa de los Habsburgo**, **era de otros territorios. Pero tampoco voy a entrar en eso. El caso es que fue todo a causa de este territorio, y además, Prusia estaba obteniendo mucho poder militar, y se estaba expandiendo bastante. Tenía esa mala costumbre…

-Entonces no eran tan enclenques como pensaba.- comentó el albino, su tono de voz era de sorpresa.

-¿A quiénes te refieres?

-A los prusianos esos. Como dijiste que desaparecieron, pensaba que eran unos débiles. Pero antes parecían ser muy fuertes. Eso me gusta.- una sonrisa de superioridad invadió los labios del alemán, sintiéndose orgulloso por averiguar eso. No se dio cuenta de que Feliks le observaba, atento a cada detalle, y que le miraba entre el cariño y la melancolía.-¿Y ganaron o no?

-¿Tú qué crees? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Al final, Austria tuvo que reconocer la anexión de Silesia.

-¡Así se hace!- rió con su risa tan rara y que a veces molestaba a Feliks, aunque desconocía qué de cierto había en eso.- Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de los soldados de Austria con el rabo entre las piernas por la derrota.

Feliks entornó los ojos y suspiró, pero Gilbert se fijó de que no daba señales de estar enfadado por lo que decía, sino más bien sonreía, aunque muy poco. El albino siguió leyendo, comentando lo que ponía en el libro, cosas como ''_No perdían ni una_'' o ''_Joder, un ejército de 150.000 hombres, eso es increíble_'' hasta que se detuvo al ver lo que parecía ser, otro país que mencionaban en esa guerra, y se lo hizo saber a Feliks.

-Oye, no me dijiste esto.- dijo, leyendo un poco más.-¿Quién es Hungría?

Había un pequeño apartado sobre Austria recalcando algo llamado el compromiso austro-húngaro. Gilbert era completamente nulo acordándose de países, ya bastante agradecía que supiera dónde vivía actualmente. Pasó él mismo la página en lugar de Feliks, y sucedió que, otro nombre distinto apareció. Pero no un nombre que desconocía, sino que ya lo había visto en otra ocasión. En la portada del libro que una vez había perdido el susodicho, cuyo título era el mismo que esa palabra.

_Polonia._

¿Podría ser que también tenía relación con Prusia?

Cuando quiso preguntar, levantó la vista. Feliks tenía la cabeza gacha, con la mirada clavada en el libro, pero realmente, Gilbert comprendió que no lo estaba leyendo, ni siquiera le prestaba interés. Sus hombros estaban encogidos, y parecía que un leve temblor sacudía su cuerpo, aunque eso, muy leve. Feliks se llevó una mano a la boca, en un vano intento de reprimir un sollozo que Gilbert percibió de inmediato a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo. Realmente, Gilbert se vio entre la espada y la pared. No se le daba bien consolar la gente, y muchos menos si no sabía el por qué. Él siempre había sido en toda regla un insensible y un bruto, porque no se había criado de otra manera, por suerte o por desgracia. Pero tampoco podía dejarle así. Suspiró.

No le preguntó las razones. Cerró el libro, lo dejó en la mesita que tenía en frente, y rodeó los hombros de Feliks con un solo brazo. Feliks ni siquiera se quejó, sólo se encogió aún más entre la zona del cuello de Gilbert y su hombro, sin permitir que viera su rostro. El albino no pudo hacer más que apretar sin fuerza el hombro derecho de él, por donde encerraba esa especie de abrazo. A medida que la persona entre sus brazos se tranquilizaba, pudo escuchar algo como ''_la echo de menos_'' y se preguntó si se refería a una chica. ¿Sería una amiga? ¿O alguien con un término sentimental? La verdad es que no sabía esos aspectos de él. Pero seguro que se lo diría. Algún día de estos.

Al percatarse del tiempo que había pasado en el reloj que colgaba en la pared, ya era de noche. No lo había comprobado, pero Feliks ya había dejado de temblar.

-Hey, creo que es mejor que te vayas a…

Pero esa frase fue imposible para él de pronunciarse al completo. Feliks ya se había quedado dormido ahí, cerca de él, y empezó a notar que su aliento chocaba contra la piel de su cuello, erizándole sin previo aviso. No, Gilbert, se dijo, abstente de pensar en gilipolleces.

Lo curioso de todo aquello, fue que, antes de dejarse dormir junto a él, le dio la sensación de escuchar dos voces, como si fueran muy lejanas.

Una voz de una mujer y de Feliks.

Las voces de dos personas cuya amistad, a pesar de los años, e incluso de los siglos, seguía intacta.

_Polonia y Hungría._

Quería saber más de ellos, de los países. Quería saber más de Prusia.

Quería que Feliks no tuviera que llorar más, no al menos si él podía estar ahí para molestarle y hacerle reír con sus tonterías.


End file.
